Internado
by revencita
Summary: La universidad, emoción para algunos, terror para otros. Christa y Sasha entran a la misma universidad en un internado con la intención de quedar juntas como compañeras de habitación más un pequeño inconveniente les prohíbe ese privilegio. Ambas tendrán que acostumbrarse a sus nuevas compañeras y a una vida de universidad, implicando el hecho de hacer nuevas amistades.
1. Chapter 1: Asignación de cuarto

**Capítulo 1: Asignación de cuarto**

El camino la estaba agotando más el chofer les había avisado que no faltaba mucho para llegar por lo que debían prepararse para bajar. Sasha, la chica que compartía el asiento trasero con ella, se acomodó las sandalias y metió un paquete de galletas abierto que había estado comiendo a lo largo del viaje en su bolsa de mano. Ésta miró a su amiga y le sonrió viéndola tan distante, mirando por la ventana.

-No debes estar nerviosa.

-No lo estoy.- Respondió la chica rubia para después subir la ventana con el botón de automático.

-Ya hemos estado en escuelas antes, secundaria, preparatoria, ahora sólo queda la universidad.- Comentó Sasha mirando a la chica con preocupación para darse cuenta de que en realidad no la estaba escuchando.- Christa…

-Hemos llegado.-Interrumpió el chofer deteniendo el taxi.

La chica rubia, de baja estatura y ojos llamativamente azules bajó del vehículo lo más rápido que pudo, tanto que sorprendió al taxista pensando que se iría sin pagar por el viaje. Sasha lo tranquilizó enseñándole el dinero para después entregárselo. Desde su asiento podía ver como Christa, sin querer admitirlo, se encontraba emocionada por recorrer el espacio en el campus de la universidad.

-Ayúdame a bajar el equipaje, no creerás que haré todo esto sola.- Reclamó Sasha abriendo el maletero del automóvil.

Christa enseguida fue en su ayuda, por más emocionada que estuviera por explorar no era una hipócrita.

Sasha había bajado ya tres maletas y se percató de que la rubia forcejeaba por levantar a penas una. Su baja estatura y falta de fuerza no la ayudaban en ese momento. Rio en sus pensamientos, esa niña pequeña siempre estaría ahí.

-Permíteme ayudarte.- una voz masculina y suave apareció detrás de Christa.

Las dos chicas voltearon y se encontraron con dos chicos algo mayores, uno más alto que el otro. El chico pelinegro tenía un semblante más relajado que el rubio por lo que lo dejaron acercarse.

-Bertholdt, ¡deja que se encarguen ellas solas!- ordenó el chico robusto y rubio.

Sasha se ofendió un poco y dejó su equipaje en el suelo, dispuesta a dirigirse al chico.

-Sasha.- intentó calmarla Christa tratando de evitar conflictos. Simplemente no pasaría el día en la dirección, era su primer día en esa escuela y no quería estropearlo.

La rubia dirigió la mirada al chico molesto más en cuanto posó sus ojos en su rostro, su semblante cambió completamente.

-¿Dijiste algo, Reiner?- preguntó el chico alto mirando a su amigo un poco aturdido.

Sasha trató de comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero después miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya iban tarde para la asignación de habitaciones.

-¡Christa!- gritó moviendo un poco a su amiga, ésta reaccionó.- Nos estamos pasando de hora, recuerda la asignación de cuartos.

La rubia se alarmó igual o más que la castaña e intentó cargar sus maletas por si sola con la esperanza de que en ese momento tuviera más fuerza pero ella sabía que no pasaría.

-¿Ahora si me dejarás ayudarte?- preguntó Bertholdt y sin que Christa le diera su consentimiento, levantó tres maletas. Christa le agradeció con la mirada.

Reiner cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes para después también cargar el poco equipaje que quedaba. Sasha se acomodó dos y Christa prefirió llevar la maleta de ruedas para ir más rápido.

-¡Mi nombre es Bertholdt!- dijo el muchacho mientras corrían.- Él es Reiner, discúlpenlo por su comportamiento anterior.

El rubio sólo miró a otro lado, avergonzado y siguió su camino a la recepción.

Cuando llegaron los chicos, dejaron el equipaje en el suelo y dejaron que Christa y Sasha de encargaran de sus asuntos. Christa le agradeció a Bertholdt por su amabilidad y a Reiner por su ayuda, Sasha ya estaba en la recepción gritándole algo a la encargada.

La rubia se dirigió a ella rápidamente y con temor ya que sabía que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- reclamó Sasha a la mujer que estaba delante de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Christa, preocupada.

-Le explicaba a su amiga que no es posible que ustedes dos elijan su compañera de habitación.- dijo acomodándose los anteojos, volviendo a su postura.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó Christa, confusa.- El reglamento decía…

-Creo que no leyó bien el reglamento señorita…

-Renz.- comentó Christa.

-Señorita Renz, tengo entendido que su inscripción a la universidad fue firmada hace cinco días.- Christa cerró los ojos ya que sabía cuál era el problema, más dejo que la encargada siguiera hablando.- el reglamento claramente dice que se le dará preferencia, en cuanto a la elección de compañero de cuarto, a los alumnos que se han inscrito con anticipación.

-No puede ser posible.- susurró Sasha por debajo ya que ella se había inscrito apenas hace una semana.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada por ustedes.

-¿Puede al menos ayudarnos a que nuestros cuartos estén cercanos?- preguntó Christa con esperanza.

-Las elecciones de estudiantes con inscripciones atrasadas son al azar así que no está en mis manos ese poder.- dijo la mujer entrelazando sus dedos.

Sasha estaba a punto de decir algo más pero Christa la detuvo, sabiendo que no podían hacer nada más. La situación estaba así y no podían hacer algo para cambiarlo. La rubia tocó el hombro de su amiga anunciándole que debía ser hora de la retirada más Sasha no se rendía.

Pocos minutos después estaban en la oficina de dirección, esperando el castigo que les asignarían.

**Se agradecen reviews, me motiva a seguir con el siguiente capítulo, se aceptan sugerencias, reclamos, etc.**


	2. Chapter 2: Escarmiento

**Capítulo 2: Escarmiento**

Christa estiro sus pequeñas piernas en el asiento de la oficina de dirección. Esperaban para que el director llegara y las mirara con decepción, después seguramente las castigaría con puntos menos en las calificaciones cuando las clases ni siquiera habían comenzado. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Lo siento Christa.- comentó Sasha, alado de ella.

Christa volteó a verla.

-Lo siento porque te metí en problemas demasiado pronto y que no pudiéramos quedar como compañeras de habitación.- Sasha también suspiró.

-También siento eso último.- dijo la rubia mirando al techo donde estaba la ventilación del aire acondicionado.

-Nunca he estado en un internado.- comenzó a decir la castaña.- no sé cómo podré sobrevivir sin mi mejor amiga.- dijo con el rostro triste.

Christa hizo notar una pequeña sonrisa por su comentario. Al mismo tiempo le hacía recordar los internados en los que ella había estado y lo mucho que tardó en acostumbrarse a sus compañeras de cuarto. Algunas eran demasiado desordenadas y otras, por el contrario, eran compulsivas por la limpieza y el orden. Christa no lograba mantenerse cómoda con ninguna de ellas pero tenía que dominarlo para seguir con la escuela. Todo eso había ocurrido de niña. Después había conocido a Sasha y se preguntó si alguna vez entrarían a una escuela donde fuera internado y les tocaría compartir la habitación. Ni siquiera sabía si se acostumbraría a "vivir" con Sasha en primer lugar pero era su mejor amiga y seguramente iba a hacer el trabajo más sencillo pero este problema había surgido, cambiando sus planes por completo.

La puerta de vidrio se abrió, dejando entrar a un hombre rubio, alto y de expresión serena, vestía con un traje y corbata. Leía con atención los papeles que sus manos sujetaban. Logró sentir las miradas de Sasha y Christa sobre él, lo que o hizo levantar la mirada hacia ellas. Arqueó una ceja y enseguida fue con la recepcionista para preguntar qué había ocurrido. Ésta había sido informada del asunto por lo que le contó todo el problema al hombre de traje.

-¿Crees que sea el director?- preguntó Christa en voz baja a Sasha, mientras éste hablaba con la recepcionista.

-No lo creo.- le respondió Sasha.- con ese peluquín rubio y esa actitud tan relajada parece ser sólo el secretario.

-Buenas tardes.- la voz masculina de aquel hombre las hizo sorprenderse y saltar un poco de su asiento.- soy el director Smith.

Ante aquellas palabras las chicas se arrepintieron de lo que habían estado cuchicheando y se levantaron rápidamente para saludarlo de mano. El director no cambió su expresión.

-Me imagino que esperan un castigo, ¿No es así?- preguntó.

-Nosotras…- dijo Sasha nerviosa.

-Lo sentimos mucho, señor director Smith.- saltó Christa al rescate.- sé que acabamos de llegar y ya hemos hecho escándalo así que por favor díganos una sanción para que la llevemos a cabo y nos marcharemos a nuestros dormitorios.

El director quedó un poco sorprendido ante la actitud madura de la chica.

La puerta de vidrio volvió a abrirse, esta vez dejando paso a un hombre calvo, con una pequeña barba y con ojos de expresión horrorosa, tanto que asustó a Sasha, haciendo que se escondiera detrás de Christa, más de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando cruzó miradas con el director su semblante cambió a una sonrisa casi patética de diversión y para la sorpresa de las chicas, el director también sonrió.

-Hola, Erwin.- saludó el hombre, sacudiendo manos con el director.

-Shadis.- respondió el saludo.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo en las vacaciones?- preguntó el hombre que parecía ser un maestro.

-Sabes que un director jamás tiene vacaciones.- dijo Erwin cerrando los ojos, soltando aire de agotamiento.

El profesor dejó de ignorar la presencia de las jóvenes que se encontraban nerviosas por tener a dos superiores desconocidos enfrente de ellas. Al profesor Shadis le pareció algo divertido la baja estatura de Christa mas no se burló en su cara.

-¿Problemas apenas entrando?- preguntó Shadis.

-Al parecer hicieron enojar a Brzenska.- dijo Erwin con tono de vergüenza.

-Esa mujer necesita ponerse al corriente con la actitud de los jóvenes.- comentó el profesor.

Sasha se vio impaciente por lo que decidió interrumpir su conversación.

-Señor, vinimos aquí para que nos entregaran un castigo para remediar nuestras acciones.- dijo Sasha haciéndole recordar a Erwin por qué estaban ahí.

Shadis miró a Erwin con persuasión. Este descifró sus motivos y le parecieron buena idea.

-De todos modos, ahora estoy muy ocupado por el comienzo del semestre.- dijo Erwin, acomodando sus papeles, dispuesto a marcharse. Cosa que confundió a Christa y a Sasha.- nos vemos después Shadis. No seas duro con ellas, recuerda que son nuevas y no quieres ganarte una mala impresión.

Erwin dejó el lugar y se adentró a su oficina privada.

Shadis las retó con la mirada. Ellas se asustaron pero decidieron no hacerlo notar mucho, aunque Sasha estaba por salir corriendo.

-Como lo ha dicho el director Smith, seré quien escoja su castigo. Su castigo es…

-¿Cinco vueltas a la pista de carreras?- dijo Sasha desesperada, acompañada de Christa para dirigirse al gimnasio, después de haber dejado todas sus maletas en los dormitorios que les habían asignado.

Estos aún se encontraban vacíos por lo que no les dio tiempo de conocer a sus nuevas compañeras, aunque a la verdad a Sasha le daba pereza.

-No son tantas.- defendió la rubia cuando estaban a punto de llegar.

-En eso tienes razón, creo que el profesor de educación física fue misericordioso con nosotras.- dijo Sasha, más cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta de que la pista se veía de 400 metros de largo.

Las chicas suspiraron, arrepintiéndose de haberse metido con la administradora. Cuando llegaron el sol estaba más caliente y chocante que nunca. Al centro de la pista podían observar que los alumnos participantes de la clase de atletismo se encontraban calentando. Unos sólo charlaban ya que apenas era el comienzo del semestre. De pronto vieron que el maestro Shadis se acercaba a los alumnos desobedientes y los obligaba a que volvieran a calentar. Christa supuso que el entrenamiento sería muy duro para ellos ese día.

-No sabía que ya habían comenzado las clases extracurriculares.- comentó Christa.

-Bien.- dijo Sasha, haciendo estiramientos.- supongo que tendremos que imitarlos un poco, no queremos lastimarnos o desgarrarnos algún músculo mientras corremos, recuerda que no somos muy practicantes del deporte.

Christa estuvo de acuerdo, y después de unos cuantos ejercicios de calentamiento comenzaron con su castigo, dando la primera vuelta a la pista. En un momento Sasha miró a Christa retadoramente, comenzando una competencia de ver quién terminaba primero y corriendo con desesperación las dos consiguieron dar la primera vuelta, pero al llegar a la línea de meta las dos ya se encontraban casi desmayándose. Era obvio que tenían muy mala condición física.

Sasha quería tumbarse en el suelo para tomar aire, pero después se dio cuenta de que Shadis la observaba recelosamente y trató de recuperar la postura. Christa lo miró también y este, al ver a las dos pobres alumnas de primer semestre les hizo una señal con los dedos, dándoles a entender que sólo tendrían que dar dos vueltas más.

Las dos le agradecieron con un gesto al profesor y comenzaron la segunda vuelta. Cuando la terminaron, tenían igual o peor estado que al terminar la primera vuelta del castigo. Esta vez a Sasha no le importó y se acostó en el suelo caliente de la pista. Christa le insistió a Sasha en que se levantara pero la chica parecía no hacerle caso. A lo lejos pudo oír las risas de los alumnos que las observaban cómo se desfallecían a cada vuelta. El profesor Shadis llegó hasta ellos y les jaló las orejas para que volvieran a su actividad. Christa sintió una mirada y encontró unos ojos color miel que la miraban aburridamente. Era una chica de alta estatura, podría decirse que le llevaba dos cabezas a la rubia si se medía con ella. No pudo observarla bien ya que estaba a una distancia lejana, pero sí pudo sentir su mirada penetrante. Eso la intimidó un poco. Después sintió la mano de Sasha jalando su brazo y preguntó si ya habían terminado, pero Christa le indicó que tristemente les faltaba una vuelta más. Sasha volvió a tumbarse.

El profesor Shadis llegó hasta ellas y les dijo que podían retirarse ya que habían aprendido la lección y que Sasha necesitaba tomar aire y descansar. Después de todo, no eran alumnas de atletismo.

Christa le agradeció enormemente y ayudó a Sasha a levantarse para dirigirse al dormitorio de chicas. Una vez más, la rubia hecho un vistazo hacia los estudiantes de atletismo y observó como el profesor les indicaba que ya podían usar la pista. La chica que había visto antes se había perdido entre la fila de alumnos.

**Reviews por favor, se los agradecería mucho. Me gusta mucho esta historia y me gustaría continuarla. He hecho One-Shots y la gente me pide que los continúe, más cuando hago alguna historia multichapter la gente no parece leerlas. Me harían muy felices sus opiniones. Saludos. **


	3. Chapter 3: Su nombre es Ymir

**Capítulo 3: Su nombre es Ymir**

Christa metió su mano en el bolsillo del único short deportivo que había traído para emergencias. La verdad no se imaginaba que al llegar iba a tener que hacer ejercicio ya que no estaba en sus planes inscribirse en ninguna actividad extracurricular. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que notó fue una gran maleta situada en el piso de la habitación. Su compañera ya había llegado más aun no se había instalado.

Sasha había ido a la cafetería para comer algo, ya que por alguna razón que nadie conocía, no podía dejar de comer ni por un corto periodo de tiempo. Ella prefirió acomodar todo en los cajones que les proporcionaba la universidad para que su estadía fuera más cómoda. Comenzó a introducir la ropa interior en un cajón, los jeans y pantalones cortos en otro. Había acabado con una maleta, sólo le faltaba una más pero prefirió darse una ducha ya que aún apestaba a sudor por su castigo anterior. Dejó la maleta debajo de la cama que había elegido –la de la derecha- y se metió en la regadera. Cuando salió, ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de apagar la luz ya que estaba agotada y necesitaba dormir, aunque eran cuarto para las siete. Se tumbó en la cama y dejó que sus pensamientos se disolvieran en la almohada.

Sasha estaba en la fila de la cafetería, revisando el menú para ver qué cenaría.

-Pescado empanizado, huevos refritos.- se decía en su mente la castaña mientras la fila avanzaba al igual que ella. Cuando vio la última opción le brillaron los ojos.- patata al horno rellena de queso y carne.

Por fin llegó el momento de ordenar su pedido y miró de buena manera a la encargada de la ventanilla, pero cuando iba a decir la primera palabra oyó una discusión a sus espaldas. Volteó para ver de qué se trataba.

Una chica de cabello corto, de ojos rasgados, posiblemente asiática, arrastraba a un chico de su misma estatura hacia la fila de la cafetería. Éste le reprochaba diciéndole que no le haría ningún bien si ella seguía ahorcándolo de esa manera. A Sasha le pareció algo divertido y ordenó su comida sin preocupaciones. Se sentó en una de las mesas para probar el primer bocado y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que su paladar había probado quizá un pedazo de nube o alguna comida preparada por los mismos dioses. Cuando estuvo a punto de terminar su cena, la misma chica de antes se le acercó.

-¿Sasha Braus?- preguntó la asiática, mirándola con curiosidad.

La castaña dejó el tenedor en el plato y masticó lo que tenía en su boca ya que no quería faltarle al respeto, contestándole con la boca llena.

-Si.- contestó con duda.

-Soy Mikasa Ackerman y somos compañeras de cuarto.

Ante esta revelación a Sasha le dio un vuelco el estómago y buscó un lugar dónde devolver lo que había comido. Mikasa se movió de inmediato y no le parecieron buenos sus modales, por lo que la miró con enojo. No tan lejos de ella, el chico que había estado arrastrando se le acercó para calmarla.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio, dejando entrar a una chica alta, de piel algo morena y con pecas esparcidas por sus mejillas. Sostenía una pequeña maleta donde guardaba cosas para hacer ejercicio. De ahí sacó un paño para limpiarse el sudor del rostro. Cuando bajó el paño se dio cuenta de que alguien se hallaba dormida en una de las camas de la habitación. Suspiró y se metió a la regadera que aún estaba húmeda por lo que se dio cuenta de que su "compañera" la había usado anteriormente. Esto le provocó un poco de enojo ya que no estaba acostumbrada a compartir las cosas desde que se había acabado el semestre anterior. Una vez terminado, se secó el cabello y se vistió con una ropa más cómoda para dormir.

Salió del pequeño cuarto de baño y recordó que la habitante estaba dormida en la cama de la derecha. Se acercó a ella, sin importarle el ruido que hicieran sus pasos. Se dio cuenta de que sus pies ni siquiera llegaban a donde terminaba el colchón y eso le pareció divertido. Cuando estuvo al borde de la cama decidió despertarla.

-Oye, enana.- sonrió ante el apodo que le había puesto, pero al darse cuenta de que la "intrusa" no le hacía caso borró la sonrisa de su rostro y decidió ir enserio.- niña, muévete, esa es mi cama.

Alargó su brazo para moverla, agitando su hombro, pero sintió escalofríos cuando la pequeña rubia tomó su mano para que la dejara en paz. Era la primera vez que alguien decidía contraatacarla.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó, removiendo la muñeca de su mano.

Christa se despertó al instante, agitada por no saber qué estaba pasado. Miró hacia arriba para toparse con unos ojos familiares. Ojos color miel que ahora la miraban con enojo. Se intimidó de nuevo y se quitó las sábanas de encima. Trató de hablar pero su boca no podía emitir palabras coherentes y eso pareció desesperar más a la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Sólo quiero decirte que he estado más tiempo habitando este cuarto desde semestres pasados y siempre he dormido en esa cama, y tú estas en ella.

Eso fue suficiente para que Christa se levantara de inmediato, y fuera a acostarse en la cama de la izquierda. La alta pareció agradecida y se tumbó en su cama preferida.

A Christa le pareció que esa no era la mejor manera de conocer a su compañera de habitación, la había regado al no saber que ella siempre dormía en aquella cama. Pensó que la odiaría si no se disculpaba así que antes de acostarse fue con ella de nuevo.

-Lo-lo siento.- dijo Christa, haciendo notar los nervios con cada silaba.

La castaña la miró con indiferencia, acomodándose las sábanas.

-Como sea.- dijo así disculpándola, a su manera.

-Mi nombre.- comenzó a decir la rubia, olvidándose por completo de cómo se llamaba.- mi nombre es-

-Christa Renz, lose.- la interrumpió acomodando la almohada detrás de su cabeza.- revisé la lista de inscripciones.

La pequeña Christa le extendió la mano para presentarse formalmente, esperando que aquella chica también lo hiciera y le dijera por primera vez su nombre. La morena observó su mano por unos instantes y después volteó a ver sus ojos azules. Su semblante cambió a uno más pacífico.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes?- preguntó la chica aun extraña para Christa.

Ésta retiró su mano sabiendo que ella no la estrecharía.

-Pues, estuve ahí cuando hacías calentamiento en atletismo.- dijo la rubia, recordando el tormento de aquella tarde y cómo esa chica la había visto con una mirada intimidante.

-No, me refiero a que.- se detuvo por un momento y se volteó al lado de la pared.- no importa, tienes razón. Esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos.

Christa quedó algo decepcionada ya que había comenzado a sacarle plática pero ella decidió terminarla ahí. Caminó hacia el interruptor de la luz y lo apagó para después meterse en lo que sería su cama de ahora en adelante. Miró a su compañera y se preguntó si estaba ya dormida, pero no perdió nada con decir:

-Buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente Christa se despertó cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse para después cerrarse sonoramente. Cuando se dio cuenta, su compañera ya no estaba en la habitación. Miró el reloj que tenía alado de su cama y éste marcaba las seis de la mañana en punto. Las clases aún no comenzaban por lo que le pareció un poco extraño que ella se levantara tan temprano. Se preocupó un poco pero sabía que, por su bien, no debía meterse en sus asuntos por lo que volvió a dormirse.

Después de unas horas alguien llamó a su puerta por lo que se levantó perezosamente y atendió a quien sea que estuviese llamando tan temprano. El reloj marcaba las ocho y media de la mañana. Al abrirla, Sasha se encontraba detrás de la puerta, un poco temerosa. A Christa le extrañó eso pero decidió no darle mucha importancia.

-¿Cómo has dormido?- preguntó Christa amablemente, abriendo la puerta para que Sasha pasara pero ésta no lo hizo.

-Bien, eso creo. La verdad es muy extraño tener que acostumbrarse a dormir en la misma habitación que alguien ya que no tengo hermanos.

La rubia volvió a insistir con la mirada que su amiga pasara a la habitación pero ella se negó tratando de hacerle plática sobre el desayuno.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Christa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- se excusó Sasha, nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no quieres pasar?

-Depende.- dijo la castaña.

Christa se desesperó al no saber a lo que se refería.

-¿Depende de… qué?

Sasha se acercó al oído de su amiga y le susurró:

-¿Está ella aquí?

Christa se separó de inmediato, algo ofendida ya que Sasha no conocía en verdad a su compañera, al igual que ella y no tenía derecho a hablarle así. Pero de todos modos decidió guardar la calma.

-¿Cuál sería el problema de que ella estuviera aquí?

-Entonces no está.- dijo Sasha, aprovechando para entrar a la habitación y sentarse en la cama donde había dormido Christa, aún se encontraba revuelta.

-¿Ahora vas a contestar mi pregunta?- dijo retadoramente la rubia pero a Sasha no le intimidó eso.

Nada podía intimidarle si venía de su pequeña amiga Christa.

-He oído algunas cosas sobre tu "compañera".- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Christa le pidió que prosiguiera con la mirada.

-Dicen que es mayor de edad.

-¿Y?- preguntó Christa contraatacando antes de que Sasha terminara la oración.

-Y, que aún está en primer semestre de preparatoria.- observó la mirada sarcástica de Christa.- eso no es todo, es la maestra del bullyng en esta escuela, o eso es lo que he oído. Escuché que una vez un chico salió llorando de la clase de atletismo y prefirió salirse de la escuela a seguir respirando el mismo aire que ella. Y dicen que es lesbiana.

A Christa le dio un poco de gracia esa última palabra, la verdad no era una molestia esas cosas, ella aceptaba a las personas cómo eran y no le importaba sus preferencias sexuales. Comenzó a reírse por debajo.

-¡Christa!- la regañó Sasha.- no te rías, estoy hablando enserio.

-Y yo también hablo enserio cuando digo que no hables mal de las personas sin siquiera conocerlas, esos tal vez sólo sean rumores, quién sabe el mal que le han hecho a lo largo de su vida. ¿Qué harías si todos comenzaran a esparcir rumores sobre ti?- preguntó tratando de hacerla reflexionar.

-Tal vez tú te darás cuenta por ti misma a lo largo del semestre, después de todo es tu compañera.

-¿Y qué hay de la tuya?- preguntó Christa interesada.

A Sasha se le pusieron los pelos de punta recordando el incidente de la noche pasada pero trató de no hacerlo notar.

-Eso te lo cuento después, primero vamos a desayunar, me estoy muriendo de hambre.- dijo y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta. Christa hizo lo mismo.

-Espera.- dijo la rubia deteniéndose.

Sasha también lo hizo y le preguntó que qué pasaba.

-¿Cuál- cuál es su nombre?- preguntó Christa y Sasha supo a lo que se refería.

-Su nombre es Ymir.

Christa dejó a Sasha esperando detrás de la puerta para que ella se vistiera y mientras lo hacía no pudo dejar de pensar en las cosas que su amiga le había dicho. Sobre todo que su nombre era Ymir.

**Opiniones por favor, sé que los capítulos están por ahora cortos pero mientras más no estemos adentrando a la historia se irán haciendo más largos ya que esto es sólo una introducción a lo que viene. Tengo muchas cosas geniales en mente que quisiera poder compartir con ustedes. Por favor, los reviews son importantes ya que me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tour por el campus

Capítulo 4: Tour por el campus

-¿Entonces…vomitaste sobre ella?- preguntó Christa con expresión de asco.

Sasha le contaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior cuando ella estaba comiendo su cena y cómo había conocido a su compañera de cuarto. Ahora las dos desayunaban cereal con leche en la cafetería principal de la universidad.

-¡No!, gracias al cielo que eso no pasó.- dijo Sasha aliviada.- corrí al bote de basura más cercano que había.

-No entiendo por qué el conocer a una persona nueva te haría vomitar, es más, lo considero algo grosero.

-Tienes razón, pero simplemente no pude evitarlo, me sentí muy nerviosa porque nunca he compartido el cuarto con alguien y ella me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre?- preguntó Christa recargando su mejilla en sus nudillos.

-Mikasa Ackerman.- dijo Sasha con nerviosismo.

-¿Mikasa?- preguntó Christa extrañada.- ¿Es extranjera o algo parecido?

-Es adoptada.- dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

Las dos chicas no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse ante el chico que tomaba un asiento en la mesa donde estaban desayunando. El adolescente parecía ser de su misma edad, más alto que Christa por su puesto, y era pelinegro.

-Lamentamos estar hablando de tu… hermana a tus espaldas.- se disculpó Sasha dejando la cuchara en el plato de cereal vacío, sin decir que casi se atraganta por la sorpresa.

-No es problema. ¿Es tu compañera no es así?- le preguntó a Sasha y esta asintió.

-¿Dices que tu hermana es adoptada?- preguntó la rubia al escucharlo antes.

-Lo es. Bueno, es complicado.- dijo el chico y se rascó la cabeza.

-Y ¿es de otra nacionalidad no es así?- preguntó de nuevo Christa.

-Así es, pero, eso deberían preguntárselo a ella, no quiero que se entere de que estoy hablando sobre ella. Mi hermana es… especial y algo exagerada.- aclaró el joven.

-Ya veo.- dijo Christa.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Sasha.

-Mi nombre es…

-¡Eren!- gritó una voz femenina detrás de ellos. El chico suspiró.

-Estuve buscándote en tu habitación y no te encontré así que supuse que estabas aquí.

-No puedes entrar al dormitorio de los chicos así como así Mikasa.- dijo Eren a regañadientes.

La joven pareció no haber escuchado a su hermano y se sentó en una silla junto a él, apartando un poco a las chicas.

-Oí que eres la compañera de mi amiga Sasha.- dijo Christa para romper el momento incómodo e iniciar conversación.

-Lo soy, Sasha lo sabe desde ayer.- dijo Mikasa haciéndole recordar a la castaña lo que había pasado a la hora de la cena.

-Sí, bueno.- comenzó a disimular Sasha.- ¿Podríamos olvidarnos de eso para siempre, por favor?

-No hay problema.- la calmó Mikasa.

-¿Ustedes van a registrarse en alguna actividad extracurricular?- preguntó Eren interesado. Bueno, la verdad es que sólo quería presumirles que él si iba a enlistarse.

-No.- dijo Christa.- para ser sinceros, no soy muy buena en los deportes.

-Pues, está el club de ajedrez.- dijo el chico.- si eres inteligente puedes inscribirte.

-No tengo mucho tiempo.- dijo Christa con tristeza, tratando de ocultarla.

Eren decidió no hacer más comentarios persuasivos a Christa.

-Bueno, yo me inscribiré en el equipo de artes marciales.- dijo el pelinegro.

-También yo.- dijo su hermana.

-¿Qué?- se sobresaltó Eren.

-Si te inscribes en el de artes marciales me inscribiré yo, si te inscribes en el de atletismo también iré.

-Eres una molestia, ¿sabes?

A Mikasa no pareció importarle mucho el comentario de su hermano. Tan sólo se acomodó la bufanda que traía puesta alrededor del cuello.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿Por qué traes siempre esa bufanda?, hace un calor del demonio aquí.- dijo Sasha.

-Larga historia.- dijo Eren antes de que alguien dijera algo más.- es mejor irnos, la clase tiene cupo limitado y no quiero quedar fuera.

Los hermanos se levantaron de la mesa y se encaminaron para enlistarse en sus clases extracurriculares.

-Buen provecho.- complació Mikasa y se marchó.

En poco tiempo Christa terminó su cereal y se propusieron a conocer el campus ya que en su primer día no habían podido hacerlo por aquellos inconvenientes.

...

Visitaron la biblioteca, a petición de Christa que quería asegurarse de que había suficientes libros para ayudarla con sus estudios y sus preparaciones para exámenes. Sasha quiso ver todas las cafeterías y puestos de comida que había en la universidad. Después entraron al gimnasio techado el que contenía una gran piscina para el entrenamiento de los alumnos del club de natación. A Sasha se le antojó meterse un rato al agua ya que hacía mucho calor pero no podía dejar sola a su amiga porque ella no sabía nadar. Pasaron por la sala de pesas en donde estaba Reiner haciendo ejercicio, a las chicas les dio vergüenza entrar a saludarlo ya que el gimnasio estaba lleno de jóvenes musculosos y a Christa no le pareció correcto entrar a un lugar repleto de hombres. Sasha estuvo de acuerdo y salieron.

-¿Podemos regresar al dormitorio?- preguntó Sasha.- muero de cansancio.- dijo y se sentó en una banca. Le extrañó que Christa no se sentara también ya que había recorrido lo mismo que ella.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada, es sólo que… con tantos lugares que hay aquí y todas esas clases, me hubiera gustado poder entrar a una actividad extracurricular.

-Christa, ¿aquí vamos de nuevo?

-Lo siento.- dijo la rubia, agachando la cabeza.

-No te disculpes, y por eso, no te preocupes tu sabes que no tienes la culpa de nada.- dijo Sasha tratando de animarla.- Tal vez en otra ocasión.

-No puede haber más ocasiones, estamos en la universidad ¿recuerdas?, aquí se acaba todo.

-No digas eso.- dijo Sasha poniéndose triste con las palabras de su amiga.- pase lo que pase, ahí estaré yo para ti y vendrán cosas mucho mejores, lo prometo. No importa que no podamos entrar en ninguna de esas clases, hay muchas cosas divertidas aquí, ¿no viste todo lo que recorrimos?

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Claro que la tengo.- dijo la castaña sonriendo, haciendo sonreír a la rubia.- vayamos por algo de comer.

Christa asintió y se dirigieron al puesto de sushi que les quedaba cerca.

En una de las mesas se encontraba un muchacho rubio, de cabello algo largo para el de un chico, algo ridículo pensó Sasha. El muchacho parecía estar preocupado por lo que Christa se acercó para ver qué podía hacer.

-Christa.- dijo Sasha, tomando su hombro para detenerla.- ¿Qué haces?

-Voy a ver si puedo ayudarlo, parece tener problemas.

-No siempre tienes que ayudar a todo mundo, tal vez sólo tiene hambre.

-Ese es uno de tus problemas todos los días.- dijo Christa y se acercó al chico.

El rubio notó la presencia de las jóvenes y se puso algo nervioso.

-Hola.- fue Sasha la primera en hablar.

-Hola.- dijo el chico, no tan amistosamente.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó Christa, sentándose en una silla alado de él. Sasha optó por quedarse parada.

El joven al ver la mirada inocente de Christa supuso que lo ayudaría.

-Bueno, mi amigo Eren, lo he buscado todo el día y no logro encontrarlo. Desperté muy tarde esta mañana y cuando lo hice no había casi nadie en el dormitorio de chicos. No disfruto mucho estar solo.- explicó el chico desconocido.

-Sasha y yo charlamos con Eren y su hermana Mikasa esta mañana.- el muchacho levantó los ojos.- dijeron que iban a inscribirse a unas clases, dudo que sigan ahí por lo que deberías regresar a tu dormitorio. Lo más probable es que tu amigo esté ahí.- dijo Christa sonriendo.

-Sí, es lo más probable.- dijo el chico, contagiándose de la sonrisa de la rubia.- Armin Arlert.- dijo muy cortésmente, estrechando su mano a Christa.

Ésta la estrechó amistosamente.

-Christa Renz.

-Ah… Sasha.- saludó la castaña.

-Que tengan un lindo día.- dijo el chico y se marchó para encontrarse con sus amigos.

-Que niño tan amable.- dijo Sasha un poco sorprendida.

-Creo que nunca se debe juzgar a una persona por su apariencia.- comentó Christa mirando retadoramente a su amiga.

-Como sea, ¿podemos comer ya? Creo que moriré de hambre.

El atardecer estaba en lo alto y las chicas estaban dentro del edificio donde era el dormitorio de mujeres. Después de una larga caminata estaban muy cansadas y lo único que querían era un rato para digerir la comida y descansar un poco. Las clases comenzaban en una semana ya que la universidad les daba ese tiempo para conocer el campus y no perderse en sus primeros días de clases aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes no se encargaban de revisar sus salones, si no que disfrutaban de las comodidades que les ofrecían. El dormitorio de chicas también era muy cómodo, sobre todo el lobby que contaba con muchas cosas para hacer su estadía más relajante.

-¿Sabes lo bueno de todo?- preguntó Sasha subiendo las escaleras junto a su amiga.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que aunque estemos en habitaciones diferentes aún puedo visitarte a la tuya.- dijo sonriendo.

-En eso tienes razón.

Christa sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la manija.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a acomodar unas cosas por favor?, ayer no terminé.

-No hay problema.- dijo Sasha hasta abrir la puerta y encontrarse con alguien más adentro.

A la castaña se le pusieron los pelos de punta al ver quién estaba sentada en la cama de la derecha. La compañera de Christa volteó a verlas.

-Enana.- dijo Ymir y Sasha de inmediato supo que se refería a su amiga.- no visitas, no mientras yo esté aquí.- dijo y se introdujo al cuarto de baño.

Sasha se quedó sin palabras y salió de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Christa jalando a Sasha para impedir que se fuera.

-¿No oíste lo que dijo? Me largo de aquí Christa.

-Seguro que no lo decía enserio.

-Oí ese tono de voz y estoy muy segura de que hablaba muy enserio.- dijo Sasha en susurro aunque sabía que podía escucharlas.

-Nos vemos mañana. Suerte.- dijo la castaña y partió a su propia habitación.

Christa suspiró y cerró la puerta y al mismo tiempo su compañera salió del baño.

-¿Amiga tuya?- preguntó la alta.

-Mejor amiga.- dijo Christa con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo.- dijo con aburrimiento.- debes mover tu ropa a los cajones de la izquierda, yo estaré ocupando estos.

-Claro.- dijo Christa un poco apenada. Volteó a ver a Ymir y ésta se preguntó por qué la miraba, más luego comprendió que no debía verla cuando sacara su ropa íntima del cajón.

-Oh, claro.- dijo, tomó algo de una maleta y salió el balcón.

Christa se apuró a mover todo a su mueble y cuando terminó salió al balcón para hacerle compañía a Ymir, aunque sabía que tal vez ella no deseara eso.

Al salir notó un olor a humo y notó que Ymir estaba fumando.

-¿Está permitido hacer eso aquí?- preguntó Christa.

-Que importa lo que está permitido aquí.- dijo y exhalo un poco más de su cigarro.

Christa la miró con curiosidad y captó la atención de la alta.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- preguntó algo molesta.

-No, me preguntaba si…-Apuntó al cigarrillo.- ¿Puedo?

Ymir se sorprendió ante tal petición.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Diecisiete- informó la rubia.

-¿Que tienes qué?, no puedes tener diecisiete años, no estarías en la universidad.

Christa pensó en decirle que ella no debía estar en primer semestre a esa edad pero se contuvo.

-Fui promovida, es una larga historia.

-Bueno, quiero que sepas que si mueres no es mi responsabilidad.- dijo Ymir exagerando y entregándole el cigarro a su compañera.

Christa exhalo y de inmediato comenzó a toser, dejando caer el cigarrillo. La chica de pecas tuvo que evitar que callera hasta el primer piso ya que no quería ser descubierta.

-Ese era el último.- dijo Ymir y lo aplastó con la suela del zapato.

-Lo siento.- dijo Christa aun tosiendo.

Ymir no pudo evitar mirarla preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?- quiso extenderle su mano pero se contuvo.

-A la perfección.- dijo Christa con sarcasmo y se recuperó después de unos segundos.

-Como sea.

-Si estás en el equipo de atletismo no deberías hacer estas cosas, me refiero a fumar.

-No necesitas preocuparte por mí.

-Era sólo un consejo.- dijo Christa al ver que Ymir se ponía a la defensiva.

-Pues puede que no necesite de tus consejos, enana.

-Mi nombre es Christa.- dijo la rubia por debajo, creyendo que ella no la escucharía.

-Pues, CHRISTA, no necesito de tus consejos. No necesito que te preocupes por mí. Compartimos la misma habitación, sólo somos compañeras, no soy tu amiga.

-¿Quieres serlo?- preguntó la rubia con esperanza, esto tomó por sorpresa a Ymir.

-Eso lo veremos después.- optó por decir la rubia.- aunque lo dudo mucho.

Entró al baño y dejó caer el cigarrillo apagado en el inodoro, después jaló la palanca y se deshizo de la evidencia.

-¿Desde cuando haces eso?- preguntó Christa.

-Desde hace un mes.

-Aun puedes dejarlo.

-Perdona, ¿qué te dije hace unos segundos?

-Lo siento.

-Deja de disculparte. Eso fastidia más que todo lo que digas.

-Lo…- se detuvo Christa al saber que iba a disculparse de nuevo, era como una rutina o una manía.

-Quiero dormir, por favor. Necesito descansar.

-Claro.- dijo Christa y se metió al cuarto de baño para vestirse con la pijama.

Al salir, Ymir ya estaba en su cama, cubierta con la sábana. Ella hizo lo mismo unos momentos después.

-Buenas noches.- dijo y cerró los ojos, sin notar que los de Ymir la miraban.

**Ahora que se va adentrando más a la historia decidí hacer los capítulos más largos para que se entretengan mejor y sigan leyendo este fic. Me emociona mucho poder escribir esta historia ya que me encanta este ship y que pueda escribir la historia en español. Por favor, dejen comentarios ya que me anima a seguir escribiendo, ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero poder subir con más frecuencia capítulos, así que por favor comenten. Gracias por leer. **


	5. Chapter 5: Primer día a la pesadilla

Capítulo 5: Primer día a la pesadilla

La semana había pasado tan rápido como Christa quería. El momento de dejarse de relajaciones, problemas y diversiones por doquier, después de todo estaban en el colegio y para Christa nada de eso iba con su versión del estudio, sabía que debía tomárselo enserio y su amiga Sasha también, aunque no tanto como ella.

No pudo negar que la noche anterior a su primer día de clases se sintió triste al saber que todo eso iba a volver aunque más que nada se sintió nerviosa. Sabía que había entrado a una etapa más adulta y que las personas a su alrededor ya no tenían los mismos intereses que tenían en la primaria o secundaria, esto era algo más serio y eso era lo que le molestaba. Le molestaba que, en sus cambios de escuela, cada vez que entraba a sus nuevos salones siempre tuviera que haber alguno que otro chico que se le insinuara y para ella era lo más incómodo del mundo ser el centro de atención entre los hombres. Sasha le decía que tenía la mejor suerte del mundo al tener ese regalo de belleza natural ya que la rubia no usaba mucho maquillaje, uno que otro corrector de ojos para que no se notaran sus ojeras cuando tuviera que pasar horas de desvelo por el estudio. Ese era el problema, que los chicos se fijaran en ella por su apariencia cuando en realidad era el primer día de clases y no sabían cómo podía llegar a ser ella o cómo podía llegarse a sentir. Todo eso le quitaba tiempo y espacio en su mente, cuando en realidad debía dedicarle horas extras al estudio.

Se cepillaba el cabello en su cama y miraba al suelo, cuando un ruido en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Enana!- escuchó a Ymir detrás de la puerta, dando golpes en ella.- olvidé mi llave dentro de la habitación, abre la puerta.

Christa no se sintió intimidada esta vez y decidió enseñarle a Ymir que debía mostrarle un poco de respeto.

-Tal vez si me llamaras por mi nombre podría abrirte la puerta.

-Ah…- escuchó a Ymir suspirar.- Christa, abre la puerta o te juro que…

-Sin amenazas.

-¡Abre la puerta!- gritó la morena, desesperada.

Christa no quería que eso pasara de lejos así que decidió dejar entrar a su compañera.

-Un por favor, no estaría mal.- dijo mientras veía sus ojos retadores, tratando de evitar los suyos mientras entraba.

La alta se sentó en la cama que había elegido y miró a Christa.

-Escúchame bien, así es como van a estar las cosas. No tengo que pedirte nada con un "por favor", tú lo haces, las dos vivimos aquí ahora y te recuerdo que yo he vivido más tiempo aquí que tú, así que reconsidera esas palabras. No me gusta que me reten.

-¿Cómo ese chico de tu clase de atletismo que salió huyendo de esta escuela por tu culpa? ¿También te retó?

Ymir se quedó callada por un momento. Hizo un ruido de ironía con su boca y después habló.

-Así que ya te han comenzado a contar rumores de mí, ¿no es cierto?, ¿es así como supiste mi nombre?

Christa se arrepentía de haber dicho lo que dijo ya que había metido la pata.

-Pues sí, él me retó… a una carrera. No sé por qué todos se lo toman tan enserio, él era un hijo de papi que no sabía controlarse a sí mismo así que terminó agonizando a media vuelta de pista.

La rubia la miraba, ella había estado en lo correcto cuando Sasha le había contado sobre ese rumor y ella la había defendido sabiendo que todo era un malentendido. Ahora se sentía como cualquiera que hubiera esparcido esos rumores sobre Ymir. Se lo había gritado en la cara.

-Debió decirnos desde el principio que era asmático… pobre infeliz.- dijo y se acercó a su maleta para sacar un cigarrillo de la cajetilla.

-No lo hagas por favor.- dijo Christa deteniendo su mano cuando la vio sacar el paquete rojo y blanco.

Ymir miró su muñeca siendo detenida por la mano de Christa.

-Creí haberte dicho que…

-Sé lo que dijiste, y en serio, no deberías hacerlo. No es un consejo, es la verdad. Eres una corredora fantástica, sales todos los días temprano, en la mañana para entrenar ¿y lo desperdicias con esto?

Ymir se sentó en la cama.

-Te dije que llevo poco tiempo haciéndolo, no es la gran cosa.

-Pues lo será.- insistió Christa.- ¿Tienes beca deportiva por atletismo?

Ymir volvió a hacer el mismo ruido irónico con la boca. Parecía haberle causado risa la pregunta de Christa.

-TENÍA una beca deportiva.- dijo y guardo el cigarro, después se acostó en su cama, sin importarle que Christa aún no terminaba de comprender las cosas.- apaga la luz cuando termines.

-¿Podrías contarme qué sucedió?- preguntó la rubia, ignorando por completo lo que había dicho su compañera.

-No esperaba que te importara, después de todo sólo crees en rumores.- dijo ofendida, dándose la vuelta para no mirarla.

-Eso no es cierto, y en algún momento tendrás que decirme, de otro modo no apagaré la luz.

Ymir volvió a voltearse.

-Eres demasiado testaruda. No sé por qué te interesa tanto esto, digo, es cosa del pasado.

-Porque eres mi compañera y quiero ser tu amiga y para eso necesito conocerte mejor.- dijo Christa, tomando por sorpresa a Ymir quien pensaba que no seguiría insistiendo con eso.

-Te diré algo… mañana es nuestro primer día de clases, te propongo que hoy abandonemos el tema y me dejes dormir y mañana lo retomaremos. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso Christa?

La rubia trató de comprender a Ymir, sabiendo que era un tema delicado y que no tenía que obligarla a hablar de eso en contra de su voluntad así que prefirió acceder a su propuesta.

-De acuerdo, déjame apago la luz.- dijo levantándose.

-Ya era hora.- dijo Ymir y encendió el aire acondicionado.

A lo largo de toda la semana Christa se había acostumbrado a que Ymir lo encendiera por las noches, y la verdad no le parecía incomodo ya que hacía mucho calor en esa temporada del año. Después, en otoño e invierno sería una cosa totalmente diferente.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Christa, tratando de cerrar los ojos hasta que oyó una respuesta.

-Buenas.

Y por un momento supo que eso era todo lo que necesitaba para poder dormir sin nervios esa noche.

…

Al día siguiente abrió los ojos con la ayuda del despertador, sentía como si no hubiera dormido nada y se hubiera hecho de día en tal sólo unos segundos. Volteó a la cama de Ymir esperando que, como de costumbre, ella ya no estuviera ahí porque había salido a dar sus entrenamientos matutinos pero estaba en lo contrario. Ymir se encontraba justo ahí, con las sabanas revueltas y en su rostro una expresión de sueño profundo. A Christa la causó una sonrisa ya que era la primera vez que veía a Ymir con esa expresión tan pacífica, le daba mucha vergüenza y lástima tener que arruinar ese momento sabiendo que tenía que despertarla o de lo contrario llegaría tarde a sus clases.

-Ymir.- la nombró mientras agitaba despacio su hombro derecho.

La chica pareció reaccionar y abrió los ojos lentamente, siendo el rostro de Christa lo primero que vio al despertar. Hizo un gesto de cansancio y molestia ya que quería seguir durmiendo más pero sabía que eso no era posible.

-Agradezco que no hubieras encendido la luz para despertarme, simplemente odio esa mierda.

Christa se apartó mientras Ymir se sentaba en la cama y se estiraba, unos cuantos huesos de su espalda tronaron.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo vieja.- dijo Ymir con un tono de burla.

Christa ladeó una media sonrisa ante su comentario.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Ymir encorvando la espalda.

-Nada.- respondió la rubia.- tengo que vestirme, iré al baño.

-De acuerdo.- estuvo de acuerdo Ymir mientras buscaba en sus cajones algo de ropa.

Ella terminó de cambiarse mucho más rápido que su compañera menor ya que había elegido algo sencillo para vestir ese día. Estaba a punto de meterse un zapato cuando escucho toques insistentes en la puerta, Ymir fue a abrir de inmediato.

Cuando se dio cuenta de quién era se recargo en el marco de la puerta e hizo notar su mirada intimidante.

-¿Está Christa?- preguntó Sasha, nerviosa, casi temblando.

-Pues ella vive aquí, no sé qué esperabas.

-T-tienes razón… ¿sabes si ya se fue?

El tartamudeo de Sasha divertía a Ymir por lo que mostraba una sonrisa.

La menor salió del cuarto de baño y observó la escena por lo que decidió intervenir rápidamente aunque sabía que sin razón alguna Sasha le tenía pavor a su compañera de habitación.

-Buenos días.- saludó cordialmente a Sasha.

Cuando ésta la vio saltó de gusto.

-¡Christa!- gritó su nombre y fue corriendo a abrazarla.- ¿nos vamos?- le propuso para irse de ahí en cuanto antes.

La rubia tomó su mochila y miró a Ymir que ni siquiera había preparado sus útiles el día anterior.

-¿Vienes?- preguntó.

La mayor pareció sorprendida ya que pensaba que Christa no la quería con ella cuando estaba con su mejor amiga ya que por un lado ella la molestaba.

-No.- dijo con burla.- no estamos en las mismas clases así que, ve tú y… ah…

-Sasha.- informó Christa.

-Ve tú y tú amiga, suerte.

-Gracias.- sonrió Christa y cerró la puerta, dejando a Ymir un poco ruborizada.

La chica terminó de arreglar sus cosas en la mochila, se le hacía extraño ya que últimamente sólo cargaba con sus cosas para el gimnasio y para correr. Miró la cama de Christa, deshecha ya que no había tenido tiempo de tenderla, se sintió nostálgica.

-...¿Por qué tenías que regresar?- dijo en voz baja, dejó la luz apagada y cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejando las dos camas vacías y el eco de su voz siendo devorado por el silencio.


	6. Chapter 6: Marco Bodt

**Nota del autor (IMPORTANTE): Estuve leyendo sus comentarios y les agradezco mucho que hayan comentado, he estado diciendo que eso me motiva mucho a seguir con este fic. Bueno, hubo un comentario en especial preguntándome si la historia tendría "LEMON". Les confieso que no sabía que era y fue una historia graciosa ya que busque en internet la palabra pensando que significaba limón en inglés, pero veo que tiene otros significados. Y la respuesta es: SI. En su momento habrá, pero por ahora se están "conociendo mejor" no quiero spoilear la historia así que los dejo leyendo. Muchas gracias por seguir este fic. **

Capítulo 6: Marco Bodt

Aún no había salido el sol y era como si Christa pensara que todavía era de noche, pero no era así. Era su primer día de clases en una universidad por primera vez y eso era lo que la ponía más nerviosa. Sasha trataba de mantenerse despierta a cada paso que daba, casi chocando contra los postes de luz que le calaban en los ojos a las dos chicas.

-Sigo diciendo que una clase de matemáticas a las 6:30 de la mañana es una muy mala idea.- reprochó la castaña pestañeando un par de veces.

-Creo que despierta tu mente al ser la primera clase.- contestó Christa, acomodándose la mochila.

-Como digas, sigo pensando que es una mala idea.

-Además, es tu culpa por estudiar una ingeniería.- dijo la rubia, burlándose de su amiga.

-No sabía que una ingeniería en industrias alimentarias tendría matemáticas.- se defendió Sasha, subiendo los escalones del edificio de matemáticas.

Sasha miró a Christa ya que ella no le había contestado. De nuevo se encontraba vagando en su mente y era casi imposible para Sasha sacarla de ahí una vez adentro.

-Pensé que ya lo habías superado.

-¿De qué hablas?- respondió sorpresivamente, Christa.

-Del primer día. Es nuestro primer semestre, no sólo nosotras somos nuevas aquí.

-No es eso, y lo sabes.- mencionó la rubia, mirando hacia abajo, dejando de subir los escalones.

Sasha suspiró, sabía que tenía que irse ya que su clase comenzaría pronto, también la de Christa y no podía abandonarla.

-¿Piensas saltarte la clase?

-Por supuesto que no.- contestó de inmediato Christa.

-Pues entonces no te quedes ahí parada y mueve esas piernas. Te acompañaré a tu salón, todo estará bien, te lo aseguro.- dijo Sasha para inspirarle confianza.

Christa pareció verse un poco mejor después de sus palabras y continuo avanzando. Después de unos momentos estuvieron enfrente de la puerta del salón de Christa y se detuvieron para despedirse.

-Si necesitas algo llámame.- le sugirió Sasha.

-Sabes que no podemos sacar los celulares en clase, además no tengo crédito.

-Ah, bien.- dijo Sasha, rodando los ojos.- nos vemos en la hora libre que tenemos juntas y por favor…sonríe. Esto es lo que por lo que luchaste tanto así que por favor, sé feliz con lo que lograste.

A Christa le sorprendieron las palabras de Sasha y la abrazó tiernamente.

-Nos vemos.- volvió a decir la castaña y siguió su camino hacia su respectivo salón.

Christa suspiró, cerró los ojos y abrió la puerta.

…

Ymir entró a su salón y lo primero que sus ojos miraron fue a la profesora Petra. Ella, al verla entrar por la puerta hizo que casi tirara el plumón que usaba para escribir en la pizarra. Todo lo que sus pensamientos decían era "_¿Por qué ella de nuevo?, Dios me libre". _Y los de Ymir decían "_Otra vez usted, más le vale pasarme este semestre". _

Tomó un asiento vacío, no le importó a lado de quién se sentara, sólo quería que la clase terminara pronto para poder tomar su hora libre e ir a correr.

-Bien chicos, muy buenos días.- comenzó a decir la profesora.

-"_¿Qué tienen de buenos?"_\- pensó Ymir.

-Comenzaré por tomar asistencia. Es muy importante que lleguen temprano ya que la inasistencia no se quitara de su boleta.- dijo la maestra, sentándose en el escritorio y comenzando a teclear algo en su computadora.

Ymir se limitó a recargar su barbilla en su mano, mientras su codo reposaba en el pupitre. Miró hacia la ventana, estaba oscuro afuera. Así era como le gustaba. En las mañanas, mientras salía a correr, en otros horarios el brillante sol del amanecer le daba en la cara y le impedía fijarse por dónde iba. Pero ahora que estaba oscuro no podía salir, tenía que tomar su tonta clase de introducción a la arquitectura, como si no hubiera tomado esa maldita introducción ya varias veces.

-Ymir.- mencionó la profesora Petra un par de veces hasta que la joven reaccionó y levantó la mano con pereza.

Los demás alumnos decían "presente" o "aquí" para que se les tomara la asistencia, pero Ymir consideraba eso una pérdida de tiempo ya que la maestra los había visto entrar por la puerta hace unos minutos.

Los nombres de los alumnos le valieron un bledo hasta que uno la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Marco Bodt.- oyó decir de los labios de su profesora.

Fue como si el mundo alrededor se hubiera congelado y ese nombre resonó en sus oídos varias veces. Observó a cada alumno detenidamente para ver si era verdad que estaba ahí, no podía encontrarlo. Con la mirada desesperada encontró a un alumno de cabello negro, con el flequillo ridículamente arreglado hacia los dos lados y con pecas como las de Ymir, esparcidas por sus mejillas; el chico levantó la mano y dijo con satisfacción.

-Presente.

La maestra sonrió al verlo. Ymir no podía entender por qué diablos sonreía. Qué tenía de bueno que él estuviera aquí. Ya era demasiada pesadilla por un semestre, parecía que querían volverla loca.

-¡Marco!- dijo la maestra sorprendida. El chico sonrió ruborizado.- veo que decidiste regresar, así se hace.

-Muchas gracias profesora Petra, es un gusto verla de nuevo aunque no en este semestre.

-Veo que tendrás que llevar el primer año de nuevo.- dijo la maestra con tristeza.

-Así es, pero eso no importa mucho. Lo que quiero es terminar mi carrera y superarme a mí mismo.- volteó su vista hacia atrás.- ¿no es así Ymir?

Los estribos de la chica comenzaron a desmoronarse segundo a segundo, observando su estúpida cara, burlándose de ella y sonriendo como si fueran los mejores amigos. Quería levantarse de su pupitre, caminar hasta él y borrarle esa patética sonrisa del rostro con un buen puñetazo pero sabía que la expulsarían después de todos los reportes acumulados a lo largo de su estadía en la universidad. Apretó los puños y los dientes, no dijo nada y se dedicó a pensar las palabrotas que le hubiera podido decir en ese preciso momento.

…

Christa abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del frente como siempre lo hacía en sus clases pasadas. Nadie parecía voltearla a ver y eso le causaba de alguna manera alegría ya que así podría concentrarse. Sacó una carpeta que dividía sus clases ordenadamente, y sus útiles escolares en una lapicera. Los alumnos hacían borlote pero ella sólo se dedicaba a anotar la fecha del día y esperar al maestro. Por un momento le dieron curiosidad sus compañeros de clase así que decidió dar una mirada rápida al grupo dos de matemáticas I. Muy lejano a ella se sentaban los dos hermanos: Eren y Mikasa, que había conocido hace unos días. Se imaginaba que Mikasa había entrado en la misma carrera que Eren para seguir a su lado. Le parecía algo tierno pero no sabía cómo se sentía Eren ya que ella nunca había tenido hermanos. Después le seguía un chico de cabeza rapada y otro de cabello castaño claro. Éste y Eren parecían tener una discusión, no pudo oír muy bien lo que decían y le pareció de mala educación acercarse para escuchar mejor así que se quedó en su pupitre. Alado de ella, sentada se encontraba una chica igual de rubia que ella pero con peor semblante. Parecía cansada ya que cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando y parecía molesta de alguna forma. Prefería no hablar con ella por ese momento.

-Tranquila, ella siempre es así.- escuchó decir de una persona que estaba sentada al otro lado de ella.

Al voltear se encontró con una chica de cabello café claro, ojos claros y una mirada muy presumida para su gusto.

-Si no te metes con ella no pasará nada serio.- le aconsejó más Christa no sabía a lo que se refería.

Prefirió preguntarle hasta que alguien abrió la puerta del salón. Un chico robusto, alto y de cabello rubio entro y pasó enfrente del escritorio de Christa.

-¿Reiner?- preguntó la rubia.

El chico volteó para ver quién lo llamaba y se encontró con los ojos azules de la pequeña Christa.

-¿Tú eres mi maestro?- preguntó Christa sin poder creer lo que preguntaba.

-No, claro que no.- comenzó a decir Reiner rápidamente.- esto es algo que tengo que hacer como alumno becado.

La chica notó que se ponía nervioso al hablar y pensó que lo molestaba.

-¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó.

-No lo hay.- dijo y miró hacia otro lado, y ese lado fue donde estaba la otra chica rubia sentada.

Ésta lo miro de forma intimidante y él pareció enojarse. Christa estaba a punto de preguntar qué ocurría pero Reiner le cambió de tema.

-¿Tienes algún tipo de beca?- preguntó el chico, toda vía nervioso.

-Si.- contestó la menor.

-¿No tienes que hacer algún tipo de trabajo becario?

-La verdad es que no me han mencionado nada de eso y… verás es complicado.

El profesor entró por la puerta y Reiner se vio obligado a ir a su lugar de trabajo. El adulto entró con una mirada retante, observando minuciosamente a cada uno de sus alumnos, en especial a Christa.

-Ah, un prodigio.- dijo y se acercó a la rubia. La tomó por el brazo e hizo que se levantara.

La pobre Christa soltó un gemido de dolor y vergüenza ya que eso lo hizo enfrente de todos sus compañeros.

-Déjenme presentarles a la señorita Christa Renz, una chica que superaría por mil veces el coeficiente intelectual que sus patéticos cerebros podrían tener.- Eso avergonzó mucho más a la chica, quería zafarse y salir corriendo del salón para nunca volver pero sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.- ¿y saben por qué?- siguió diciendo el maestro, los chicos aunque no parecían ponerle atención a lo que decía el profesor sino al rostro inocente de Christa. Nadie contestó a su pregunta.- Porque ella tiene un 100% de beca completa en esta universidad.

La rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras que un montón de susurros comenzó a oírse por todo el salón. Y pensar que Christa había creído que ese podría ser un buen día. Reiner observaba desde su lugar, asombrado. Nunca había pensado que esa chica tan joven podría tener una beca completa, no sabía lo inteligente que podía llegar a ser. Eso hizo que su admiración por ella creciera.

-Señorita Renz, puede volver a su lugar.- dijo el adulto y soltó del brazo a la menor.

Christa sabía que debía agradecerle por dejarla sentarse pero no sentía que era lo adecuado después de haber hecho lo que hizo. Trató de no sentir las miradas de sus compañeros y miró directamente a la pizarra.

-Bien.- comenzó el maestro mientras tomaba un plumón y comenzaba a escribir.- mi nombre es: Oluo Bozado y seré su profesor de matemáticas I que hará que comiencen sus carreras.

Los alumnos después de saber su nombre comenzaron a reírse por debajo, excepto Christa y la chica rubia sentada a su lado, aunque debía admitir que su nombre era algo gracioso.

-¡No se rían!- gritó el maestro, enojado.- Yo soy el profesional aquí, estudie mi maestría en una de las universidades más prestigiadas de los Estados Unidos y no dejaré que un montón de patéticos estudiantes inexpertos como ustedes se burlen de mí en mi prescen-

El maestro fue interrumpido cuando su lengua fue mordida por su misma dentadura. Hizo un ruido extraño y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Los alumnos no sabían si reírse u horrorizarse después de aquel acto ya que comenzaba a salirle sangre. Christa se sorprendió un poco.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.- dijo Reiner y sacó al maestro por la puerta para dirigirlo a la enfermería.


	7. Chapter 7: Clases

Capítulo 7: clases

Sasha había entrado a su clase de matemáticas I ya hace media hora y todo parecía estar bien. El maestro, por ser el primer día de clases, había hecho una dinámica para que los alumnos se presentaran y se conocieran mejor para que a la hora de trabajar en equipo no hubiera controversias o sorpresas de lo que podría pasar si tal persona trabajara con la otra. En realidad el maestro lo hacía para que cuando él tuviera la oportunidad de asignarles el equipo pudiera evitar juntar a dos alumnos que hicieran las cosas difíciles, para la clase, el trabajo y por supuesto, para él.

Minutos de risas y de nombres saliendo al aire para quedarse en las cabezas de los alumnos pasaron volando y fue el turno de Sasha en decir su nombre, algo que le gustara y el motivo por el que estaba en la universidad.

-Hola.- dijo Sasha tímidamente ya que cada alumno que se presentara tenía que levantarse del pupitre.- mi nombre es Sasha Braus, estoy en esta universidad porque siempre quise estudiar en una universidad de prestigio, además de que surgió la oportunidad; y creo que me gusta….- _comer _fue lo único que su mente pudo hacer llegar a la punta de su lengua pero prefirió dejarlo ahí y no decirlo. Pensó que se escucharía demasiado patética ya que los comentarios de sus demás compañeros sobre sí mismos eran mucho más interesantes que decir que le gustaba comer sin límites y sobre todo, sin engordar. Trató de buscar una mentira que estuviera en algún lugar de su imaginación, pero sabía que la deshonestidad empeoraría las cosas ya que no quería reflejarse como alguien quien no era. Optó por decir algo diferente.- me gusta escuchar música, pasar el tiempo con mi mejor amiga y…- un recuerdo que divagaba por su mente volvió como un rayo que aterrizaba sobre una superficie plana y perfecta.- Me gusta la cacería.

Los alumnos quedaron impresionados ante tal revelación que murmuraron interesados sobre ella y de que no se habían esperado eso de una chica tan esbelta y a la vista frágil como ella.

El profesor agradeció a Sasha por haberse presentado y prosiguió con otro alumno pero la mente de la chica había viajado a la mente de su misma sombra de hace nueve años.

_Los árboles sufrían la fiebre de otoño y sus hojas caían a cada segundo como si alguien, en el techo de una casa, hiciera una broma y lanzara nieve falsa para ilusionar a los niños, pero esas hojas eran verdaderas y Sasha podía saberlo al roce del contacto de sus manos con las ya muertas y secas hojas que estaban en el pavimento, húmedas por la lluvia de la noche anterior, pero aun así quebradizas, que al paso que daba con sus pequeñas botas de niña las hacía crujir hasta hacerlas pedazos en un pequeño charco. _

_Su padre, que había estado recogiendo "el mugrerío que dejaban los árboles" como lo decía él, veía a su pequeña saltar sobre los charcos de agua, cantando una canción sobre bailar y cantar bajo la lluvia. La madre de ésta salió al patio y la apartó de su diversión, advirtiéndole que podía atrapar un resfriado si seguía jugando ahí. Sasha, de mala gana hizo caso a su madre y se sentó en las escaleras de madera de su pequeña casa. Recargó su barbilla en sus rodillas y miró a su padre, que, después de quitarse el sudor de la frente, se acercó a ella con una propuesta. _

_-¿Qué te parece si me acompañas mañana a la temporada de cacería?- le preguntó, viendo cómo los ojos de su hija se iluminaban como la niña ilusionada que era. _

_A su madre no le pareció buena idea ya que, en su opinión, ese tipo de cosas no eran las que debía realizar una dama y mucho menos una niña. Su padre no pudo evitar el haberse angustiado al saber que el bebé que esperaba su mujer era una niña ya que él, desde joven, siempre había deseado un barón para jugar deportes, ver los mismos canales de televisión y sobre todo, su mayor objetivo era enseñarle el arte de la cacería. Pero que su descendiente fuera niño o niña no le iba a impedir lograr ese sueño, así que llevo a su hija temprano al día siguiente para enseñarle lo que él más sabía hacer. _

Antes de que Sasha se pudiera dar cuenta, la clase ya había acabado y medio salón estaba ya detrás de la puerta para irse a su siguiente clase, o bien, disfrutar de sus horas libres. Y hablando de horas libres, a Sasha y a su mejor amiga Christa les tocaba un receso de una hora.

…

Ymir, al oír el timbre de cambio de clase se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento, cogió su mochila y caminó con velocidad en dirección a la puerta del salón. Los ojos de pocos se voltearon a ella pero no le importó, quería salir de ahí en cuanto antes aunque sabía que tenía que regresar la siguiente clase.

-¡Ymir!,-la detuvo la maestra y ella se volteó bruscamente, de mala gana. A la profesora Petra le intimidaron los ojos marrones de su alumna pero no podía dejar de lado su autoridad.-no puedes salir aun, tengo que dar la tarea.

Ymir hizo un ruido de incredulidad con su boca y se recargó en la pared mientras que la profesora volvía su atención a sus alumnos. La chica se limitó a apretar los dientes y soportar la mirada de Marco Bodt sobre ella, su sonrisa de lado a lado, relajada y satisfecha. Ella sabía que en el fondo lo único que quería era humillarla y de alguna manera lo había logrado.

La chica de pecas ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de anotar la tarea, ni siquiera esperó el habitual comentario de: "que tengan un buen día" de la profesora Petra, tan sólo se acomodó el tirante de la mochila en el hombro y se marchó por el pasillo, esperando que por un milagro el chico se diera de alta de la escuela y no tuviera que verlo nunca jamás.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, mirando de vez en cuando hacia abajo para no caerse ya que, además, muchos alumnos entraban y salían del edificio por lo que le costó más trabajo bajar. Pensaba que si salía antes de clase había podido evitar a su grupo pero se dio cuenta de su error al ver que demasiados estudiantes se amontonaban en los ascensores y escaleras. Si no quería salir con un accidente de aquel edificio más le valía retroceder y así lo hizo. Subió de nuevo, aunque no todos los pisos que había bajado.

Trataba de convencerse de que no estaba nerviosa o ansiosa pero ella misma sabía que no era cierto, si la historia se volvía a repetir tal vez quedaría expulsada de la escuela y ahora que había aparecido alguien quien creía conocer desde hace mucho tiempo no le apetecía irse de ahí.

Creyó que Marco la seguiría hasta donde ella estuviera para fastidiarla o reprocharle lo que había pasado y lo último que ella quería era oír la voz de un niño mimado reprochándole cosas que sus padres resolverían por él. Para su suerte o tal vez porque el chico tenía mejores cosas que hacer, no apareció en ningún momento. Las escaleras parecieron despejarse, y en el momento que vio la oportunidad de irse, bajó; le daba más seguridad que nadie la estuviera siguiendo, por lo que lo hizo de una manera más calmada y cuando estuvo en el primer piso soltó un suspiro de alivio, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió observó el gran aula de matemáticas que estaba enfrente de donde ella estaba.

…

El profesor Bozado y Reiner no volvieron al salón donde se impartía la clase de matemáticas I para el grupo de Christa por lo cual, cuando sonó el timbre, los alumnos salieron muy relajados de la clase; excepto Eren y un chico llamado Jean que pelearon durante toda la hora. La rubia estaba comenzando a ponerse harta de sus gritos y fue un alivio cuando salió, pero también todo un reto: sus compañeros le dirigían miradas de asombro, unos con envidia y otros con otras intenciones, pero Christa sentía más potente la mirada de la chica rubia que ahora se encontraba detrás de ella, caminando despacio, sin apresurar el paso. Ella se dedicó a hacer lo mismo, no quería que la vieran corriendo y que pensaran que estaba huyendo de sus problemas, lo cual fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo. Si no hubiera sido por Sasha, quien la encontró por el segundo piso, hubiera ido a su habitación y se hubiera encerrado hasta su siguiente clase. En verdad estar con su amiga la reconfortaba y quería saber cómo había sido la primera clase para ella.

-Nada en especial.- respondió la castaña al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga.- ¿Cómo ha sido la tuya?- preguntó esperando la peor respuesta al haber visto a su amiga con ese semblante en el rostro.

Incluso se había preparado para tomarle la mano si era necesario, pero no fue así.

-La verdad es que era mejor que pasara en seguida antes de que todos se enteraran de diferentes maneras y deformaran la información.- dijo, en un intento en vano por tratar de sonreír.

-¿Entonces les has contado?- preguntó Sasha algo sobresaltada aunque con esperanzas de que Christa superara ese pavor.

-No, no he sido yo. Nuestro maestro lo sabía y compartió a todos sobre mi beca y mi desempeño académico, es bueno que no les haya contado sobre mi situación económica también.- dijo Christa, tratando de conformarse.

Sasha la miró triste, cuando veía a su amiga así sentía que no podía ella sola con el trabajo de animarla y ayudarla a salir adelante. Su amiga tenía un pasado que a ella misma le costaba trabajo entender y asimilar pero así eran las cosas y mientras ella estuviera ahí no iba a soportar que derramara más lagrimas por ello.

-Christa, mírame.- comentó Sasha, obligando a su amiga a levantar los ojos.- no importa tu situación económica ni mucho menos, eso no opaca la persona que eres. Muchos querrán tener tu inteligencia y las oportunidades que tienes tú ahora. No puedo decirte esto todos los días, tu misma tienes que hacerlo. Nunca te abandonaré pero no puedes seguir así.- las palabras de Sasha hacían a Christa pensar que era un regaño y se sintió culpable de hacer sentir a su única amiga de esa manera.

La rubia asintió y Sasha sonrió de poco a poco.

-También muchas personas querrán tener una amiga como la que tú tienes.- dijo alagándose, si nadie lo hacía, ella misma lo haría. Esto hizo que por fin Christa sonriera y levantara la mirada.- también muchas personas querrán tener a una amiga como tu.- comentó sinceramente, sin apagar las risas.

-Sasha…-Christa abrió la boca para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.- eres una cabeza hueca.

Las dos chicas rieron juntas y se dirigieron a la cafetería para tomar su desayuno. Sabían que para la siguiente clase que tuvieran temprano tendrían que llevar algo ligero para almorzar en el camino y concentrarse más en las materias.

…

El periodo de clases de ese día fue largo, como todos lo esperaban. Algunos aún tenían clases a las ocho de la tarde y otros terminaban a las 10:30 de la noche. Christa y Sasha agradecieron que su horario no fuera tan irregular y que tuvieran algunas pocas horas libres entre clases ya que, de no ser así, su horario de clases las dejaría agotadas al terminar tan tarde.

Ymir se dirigió a su entrenamiento de ese día, en la pista de carreras que era propiedad de la universidad. Christa y Sasha, por otra parte, decidieron dirigirse a los dormitorios para realizar sus deberes escolares. A Sasha le hubiera gustado más realizarlos en la sala común del edificio de dormitorios pero su amiga prefirió ir directamente a su habitación ya que ahí no se concentraba con el ruido de los alumnos, sobre todo de los de primer año como ella que les gustaba armar alboroto, aunque al final siempre terminaban siendo reprendidos por los prefectos.

En la gran pista de carreras se encontraba ya el profesor Shadis, con su habitual expresión de pocos amigos y con sus brazos cruzados, mientras que un silbato colgaba de su cuello.

Ymir había sido la primera en llegar y a nadie le sorprendía eso. Todos creían (y pensaban saber) que la chica sólo asistía a la universidad para dedicarse a esa actividad extracurricular en específico, no le importaban las clases ni sus calificaciones, tampoco los periodos de exámenes-que por cierto, muchos se rompían el cráneo para pasar los famosos exámenes finales mientras que Ymir se recostaba en su cama y miraba al techo, esperando a que las clases de atletismo volvieran a estar en marcha para el otro semestre-, ni tampoco el límite de faltas que tenía cada clase. Nadie sabía qué hacía Ymir en el momento en el que los profesores le marcaban con una inasistencia, tal vez estaría dormida, o comiendo, o entrenando (lo más probable era que fuera la última opción).

Ymir observaba atentamente a cada compañero de su clase que llegaba y comenzaba a calentar. Rogaba con toda su vida que Marco Bodt no se presentara para esa clase o que no se hubiera inscrito para variar. Por un momento pensó preguntarle a Shadis pero se lo pensó dos veces al no saber si el mismo profesor se había enterado de que dicho alumno había vuelto al colegio. La verdad es que no se llevaba bien con ninguno de sus compañeros, o al menos eso trataba, así que tampoco les preguntó.

El enorme zumbido del silbato de Shadis la hizo recobrar vida, era hora de empezar. Los estudiantes se formaron en una línea horizontal, mirando a su profesor con atención y guardando silencio (incluso Ymir lo hacía ya que sabía que si quería hacer lo que más le gustaba tenía que guardarle respeto a su mentor). Shadis los miró con una expresión retadora y todos supieron casi al instante de qué se trataba.

-Como saben, ya hemos tomado la prueba de tiempos la clase anterior y nuevos integrantes se han unido a la clase.- señaló a tres alumnos de primer año que estaban ansiosos por las instrucciones de su entrenador.

Uno de ellos era Jean Kirschtein, un chico de complexión delgada pero su rostro daba a notar que eso no lo clasificaba como alguien débil; otro era la señorita Mina Carolina, ella a diferencia de Jean se mostraba débil todo el tiempo: se quejaba del clima, del pavimento, de las horas de entrenamiento, etc. Shadis sudaba cada vez que la veía dirigirse a la pista para comenzar el entrenamiento, para él lo mejor era que ella ya no asistiera pero era su deber como maestro de esa institución instruir disciplina y soportar a sus testarudos alumnos; por último estaba Connie Springer, que parecía ser buen amigo de Jean por lo que a veces Shadis les llamaba la atención cada vez que se dedicaban a platicar en vez de seguir sus instrucciones.

-Sin más, les diré que hoy comenzaremos con una competición.- gritó el entrenador, salpicando saliva de lo emocionado que estaba.

Muchos se miraron a los ojos. Sabían que, hicieran lo que hicieran, la batalla estaba ganada por Bertholdt (un chico larguirucho, el más alto de todos los presentes por cierto) o por Ymir.

A la chica mencionada se le salía el corazón de la emoción pero no quería hacerlo notar, por lo que se dedicó a mirar fijamente a su entrenador, esperando a que dijera los primeros competidores. Aunque estaba segura de que comenzaría por los nuevos para que ganaran experiencia. Bertholdt, en cambio, sonrió al saber que competirían ese día y miró a todos sus compañeros con entusiasmo.

El profesor, como Ymir lo había predicho, comenzó por los nuevos, de los cuales sólo Connie ganó. Nadie se sorprendía ya que sabían que Jean sólo estaba ahí para cumplir con su clase extracurricular que sus padres le obligaban a llevar; pero también sabían que no había hecho su mejor esfuerzo y eso enfurecía a Connie, sin embargo trataba de sentirse satisfecho con la victoria, aunque sabía que no le duraría mucho ya que después tendría que competir contra los más grandes- y no por grandes se refiere a los más altos, si no a los que eran mayores en edad que ellos- y así fue, perdió casi al instante al enfrentarse a un chico llamado Franz Kafka, de sexto semestre. De todas maneras todo se decidió, como siempre, con una carrera entre Ymir y Bertholdt, de la cual ganó Ymir por muy pocos segundos.

El profesor estuvo algo decepcionado de sus alumnos nuevos pero sabía que no le estaba permitido presionarlos tanto, por lo que al terminar la clase los felicitó a todos y los dejó ir, exhaustos.

Ymir aún se encontraba en el suelo, tratando de coordinar su respiración para recuperar el aliento mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con el paño que siempre traía en su mochila. El chico grande, Bertholdt, obstruyó su vista y le sonrió, después se sentó a su lado. A Ymir le pareció algo incómodo pero dejó que se sentara.

-Fue una buena carrera.- comenzó a decir el chico, ahora tomando agua de su termo.- eres una gran competidora aunque me hubiera gustado verte competir con Marco una vez más.

Ymir perdió la concentración de lo que fuera que estaba haciendo y miró a su compañero con incredulidad. Éste se dio cuenta inmediatamente que su comentario la había molestado.

-Lo siento mucho.- se disculpó Bertholdt tratando de calmar a Ymir sin esperar lo peor.- es sólo que ustedes dos siempre daban buena competencia y era entretenido verlos correr así.- Ymir se sintió un poco alagada pero no se lo dijo al chico.- Es una lástima que no haya podido entrar a atletismo ahora que volvió.

Ymir se sorprendió ante esa revelación. Sabía que Bertholdt era un sujeto de confiar pero no se creía lo que había dicho hace unos segundos.

-¿Qué dices Berth?- preguntó, con el abreviado con el que sus amigos lo llamaban.

-Marco y yo fuimos a inscribirnos a la clase de atletismo de este semestre pero al parecer él no pudo entrar. No se veía con muchas ganas de inscribirse después de todo, yo le dije que debía aprovechar su talento pero dijo que por sus condiciones de salud la mejor opción era no correr el riesgo.

"Correr el riesgo", la frase hizo a Ymir imaginar a marco corriendo junto a ella, ella era el riesgo en persona y él corría asustado, mientras que en su cara se reflejaba el miedo de volver a tener un ataque de asma y caer al suelo, casi al final de la meta.

-Es una lástima.- mintió rotundamente la chica, para no mostrarse ruda con Bertholdt.

-Realmente lo es.- dijo el chico, volviendo a dar otro sorbo de agua.

Ymir se levantó y tomó su mochila.

-Tengo que irme Berth, nos vemos después.- y sin más se perdió entre el campus para dirigirse a su habitación, para darse una tranquila ducha y después dirigirse a la cama.

**Como siempre muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por seguir comentando. Me interesan mucho sus comentarios por lo que he tomado sus sugerencias de hacer el capítulo más largo. Me he tardado por razones de estudio, estoy por entrar a la universidad y necesito prepararme, también para acabar la preparatoria. Para esta historia me he tomado el tiempo de estudiar las carreras con sus respectivas materias para hacerla lo más realista posible y que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Saludos, revencita. **


	8. Chapter 8: Compañeras

Capítulo 8: Compañeras

Ymir se recostó en el colchón que aún estaba cubierto por un edredón desordenado ya que ella no se tomaba el tiempo de hacer su cama en las mañanas porque pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda y ahí estaba la otra cama, delicadamente ordenada, con dos almohadas enfrente del respaldo. La chica trató de imaginarse a ella durmiendo ahí pero siempre había preferido la cama de la derecha. La verdad era que no había ninguna razón por su preferencia más que ella había dormido ahí durante toda su estadía en la universidad. Siempre procuraba inscribirse con anticipación para elegir su habitación, aunque no tenía nada de especial: era una simple residencia para estudiante como cualquier otra, restringida en cuanto a espacio, con un cuarto de baño, un escritorio y dos camas. Nunca había perdido la esperanza de que el comité escolar aceptara su propuesta de tener una habitación para ella sola aunque sabía que siempre sería rechazada. -_Si quieres seguir asistiendo a esta universidad tienes que hacer esto y tienes que hacer aquello_\- estaba harta de las explicaciones de la vieja administradora de cuartos. Estiró sus brazos a lo largo del colchón, y si éstos no tuvieran huesos que los sostuvieran de seguro colgarían por los extremos de la cama. Le pareció graciosa la idea y se rio de las tonterías que pensaba cuando estaba a solas. Miró su mochila y recordó que tenía algunos deberes escolares y de tan sólo pensar en levantarse y tomar un bolígrafo le provocó mareo y pereza, prefería quedarse ahí tumbada por el resto de su vida.

_-Nos vemos después-_

Una voz se escuchó del otro lado de la pared e Ymir curvó una ceja y cerró sus ojos, esperando poder tener sola la habitación por unos instantes más pero ese deseo se desvaneció al momento en el que su compañera Christa abrió la puerta y se introdujo dentro del cuarto, dejando su mochila en la cama. La de pecas ni siquiera se limitó a mirarla y prefirió ignorar su presencia, pensando que tal vez así ella no notaría la suya.

-Hola Ymir.- saludó Christa, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una libreta.

La chica alta levantó la mano y después la posó sobre su estómago.

-Parece que no tienes mucho que hacer, creí que por ser el primer día sería más relajado pero la verdad es que me han encargado algunos deberes apenas comenzando.

A Ymir le hizo gracia que Christa tratara de sacarle plática y que ella no le respondiera, pero se cuestionaba el por qué ella insistía y no le importaba si Ymir o no le respondía, tal vez sólo quería alguien que la escuchara. Al pensarlo de ese modo, Ymir abrió los ojos y observó a Christa por segunda vez en el día. No pudo contener una pequeña risa al notar que, después de un largo día de estudio, Christa ahora se veía un poco desaliñada a comparación de cómo se veía en la mañana.

A Christa le intimidó un poco que Ymir se riera de ella y se volteó apenadamente al escritorio, a Ymir esto no le hizo gracia y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la menor. De pronto, Christa sintió como unas manos se posaban en su cabeza y acomodaban su cabello a manera de que no se viera tan desordenado. Sintió mucha vergüenza al saber que estuvo así a lo largo del día y que hasta ese momento se hubiera arreglado, tampoco estaba acostumbrada a sentir esos escalofríos de cuando alguien toca tu cabeza o juega con tu cabello, pero Ymir no lo hacía y esa situación diferente fue la que la llevó a ponerse roja, no sólo de las mejillas sino de todo su rostro.

-Listo.- dijo Ymir y se volvió a su cama para sentarse en ella.

Cuando Christa se volteó, Ymir pudo ver su rostro y se notó preocupación en su cara. Apenas pudo abrir la boca para hablar cuando Christa la interrumpió.

-Lo siento, esto me pasa siempre, no puedo evitarlo.- dijo poniéndose más roja que hace un momento.

Ymir no sabía si disculparla o tomar un balde de agua helada y arrojárselo, tal vez ninguna de las dos opciones era la mejor. Asintió y se quedó callada mientras que Christa volvía a su color de piel normal.

Después recordó a su amigo Bertholdt, que también su rostro se tornaba a color rojo cuando terminaba una carrera de verdadera competencia. Ella, más bien, se ponía más pálida de lo común ya que a veces le faltaba el oxígeno por competir con el dicho corredor en una carrera muy reñida, como la que habían tenido hace unas horas.

Se preparó para volver a acostarse cuando vio a su compañera sacar un montón de libros de su mochila y, con mucho esfuerzo, dejarlos en el escritorio donde trabajaría. Los libros se veían algo viejos, el que estaba al final de la pila era de color rojo y tenía la pasta casi cayéndose. No pudo evitar levantarse de nuevo para inspeccionarlo. "_Las ciencias sociales a lo largo de la historia_" leyó que decía la pasta roja del segundo libro.

-¿Por qué traes estas porquerías?- preguntó con un pesado volumen en la mano.

-Fui a la biblioteca para tomar unos libros que me ayudarán con la tarea de hoy. No es mucho por lo que probablemente sólo tarde unas horas.- dijo Christa, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-¿No sería más fácil buscar la información en internet?- preguntó Ymir.

Christa se quedó pensando un rato, dándose golpes en la frente en su imaginación, -_¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido?-_

-El primer día que Sasha y yo revisamos las instalaciones del campus no vimos la sala de computo pero estaba casi segura de que había una, en serio no sé cómo no se me ha ocurrido ir.- dijo acercándose a Ymir para quitarle el libro de la mano y meter los demás en la mochila. La alta se quedó donde estaba.- Muchas gracias.

-Espera.- la detuvo antes de que dijera algo más o que se fuera. Se dirigió a uno de sus cajones donde guardaba objetos personales y tomó un maletín, después volvió con Christa.- toma mi portátil, sólo no te tardes mucho.

A Christa se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Ymir tan amable con ella y sin notarlo su rostro volvió a tornarse rojo, a Ymir le provocó un escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta.

-Ten mucho cuidado.- dijo Ymir, entregándole el maletín a su compañera.- sólo traje esta y la otra está en mi apartamento, así que no la estropees.- dijo, revolviéndole el cabello que anteriormente le había arreglado.

Christa tomó con extremo cuidado el maletín y se dirigió al escritorio para abrirla y encenderla. Después de que la hubo hecho funcionar corrió hacia Ymir, atrapándola en un abrazo. Por su baja estatura apenas alcanzó a abrazar su estómago. La mayor sintió como si le hubiera metido los pies dentro de un balde con cubos de hielo porque sus piernas comenzaron a temblar en cuanto Christa la abrazó. Miraba la cabeza de Christa, con el pelo desordenado, con confusión.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Christa, levantando la mirada para encontrarla con la de Ymir.- sinceramente me has salvado.

Ymir sentía que si hablaba no podría articular palabra alguna pero no podía dejarse notar.

-Sólo es una tarea, no deberías tomarlo tan enserio, y de nada.- dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba los hombros de Christa para separarla de su cuerpo, temiendo que si lo hacía ella comenzaría a llorar o algo parecido, por suerte eso no ocurrió.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo que…- miró hacia otro lado.- es complicado pero, de nuevo, muchas gracias Ymir.

_Es complicado_. ¿Qué diablos había querido decir con eso? Prefirió no preguntarle ya que la vio muy centrada en su tarea. Algo en su interior le dijo que tomara su mochila y comenzara ella también a hacer sus labores escolares así que por razones que no pudo entender se unió a Christa y arrastró la pluma.

* * *

Sasha, después de haber comido un aperitivo rápido en la cafetería, subió las escaleras del edificio de chicas. Esperaba que Mikasa estuviera ahí para poder conversar con alguien ya que su amiga Christa se había ido a su habitación para dedicarse a sus tareas. Eso mismo quería hacer ella pero la verdad era que le daba mucha pereza, además no conocía a su compañera del todo, así que abrió la puerta con su llave y para su mala suerte el cuarto se encontraba vacío. Revisó la habitación detenidamente y trató de compararla a la que tenía en su hogar, junto con sus padres, era obvio que no se parecían en nada y no se sentía como "en casa", suponía que ningún estudiante se sentiría así. Pero, ¿cómo se sentiría Christa? Ella no había tenido un hogar propio desde hace mucho tiempo y le daba curiosidad cómo era que se sentía ahora, viviendo en otro internado, viviendo con Ymir. La idea de que esa chica, alta, de pecas, ruda y de aspecto intimidante estuviera viviendo en la misma habitación que su mejor amiga le daba cuidado, sobre todo porque sabía cómo era el carácter inocente de Christa, ella nunca odiaría a nadie por más que lo intentara y siempre lograría comprender a las personas a su alrededor. Le daba un poco de envidia en ese aspecto pero la verdad era que ella misma tenía mucho más cosas que Christa deseaba tener. Se preguntaba si Ymir y Christa se habían logrado llevar bien en esos últimos días y si ella lograría conocer mejor a su compañera. Lanzó la mochila a la esquina de la habitación y se metió al baño. Al estar dentro pudo escuchar que alguien abría la puerta de la recamara y se internaba en ella, supuso que era Mikasa.

Estaba decidida, saldría y saludaría a su compañera de buena manera y así ellas podrían tener una buena charla, no sabría de qué pero de lo que fuera era bueno. Al terminar de verse en el espejo abrió la puerta del baño, salió y lo primero que vio fueron las ropas de entrenamiento de artes marciales de Mikasa en el suelo, y a ella, poniéndose una blusa blanca. Sasha pudo ver detenidamente el esculpido abdomen de Mikasa mientras ella trataba de acomodarse la blusa. Cuando por fin la ropa no obstruyó su vista se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sasha en la habitación y continuó cambiándose.

Sasha tenía los ojos bien abiertos, al igual que su boca y parecía aterrorizada, pero a Mikasa no le importó y siguió con lo suyo.

-No sabía que estabas aquí.- le dijo Mikasa, tomando unos pantalones que estaban sobre su cama.- Si te incomoda, voltéate pero no te quedes ahí parada.

A Sasha le sorprendió la normalidad con la que había dicho esas palabras, se volteó y se golpeó la frente con la puerta del baño, después de sobarse se tapó los ojos, aunque desde ese ángulo ya no podía ver nada.

-Lo siento Mikasa.- pudo decir por fin Sasha, esperando que ella también se disculpara.

-No importa, de todas formas, las dos somos mujeres, no tenemos nada que no tenga la otra.

Sasha temblaba como una gelatina, sólo deseaba que todo eso fuera un sueño y Mikasa rodaba los ojos al darse cuenta de que su compañera exageraba demasiado.

-Ya terminé, no tienes por qué hacer eso.- dijo Mikasa, sentándose en el escritorio.

Sasha hizo su máximo esfuerzo para relajarse y olvidarse de lo ocurrido, sabía que ella no lo había hecho a propósito y que si se comportaba grosera nunca lograría llevarse bien con su compañera. Caminó hacia su cama, tratando de dejar de temblar y sacó una barrita de cereal con arándano de su mochila. Ya había comido anteriormente pero en verdad lo necesitaba. Después de limpiar los restos de cereal que le quedaban en los hoyuelos decidió iniciar la conversación.

-Así que… estás en artes marciales…- comenzó por decir y recordó que Mikasa ya se lo había dicho anteriormente. Se golpeó la frente con la mano en su imaginación. -_Trágame tierra-_ pensó.

-Si.- a sorpresa de Sasha, Mikasa contestó de buena manera.- pero creo que me abandonaré muy pronto.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Sasha.- ¿y por qué eso?

-Eren no ha podido entrar, está devastado. Como si eso fuera la gran cosa.

-¿Qué requisitos se deben tener para poder entrar? ¿Acaso Eren no los cumple?

-Los cumple.- dijo Mikasa.- pero no pasó la prueba donde dictaba que formaba parte de las clases. Era una prueba muy sencilla, de equilibrio pero el muy orgulloso no aceptó la ayuda de sus compañeros y prefirió hacerlo solo. Fue un completo desastre.

-Te preocupas mucho por él ¿no es así?- preguntó Sasha, esperando no incomodar a su compañera.

-Es mi familia.- dijo Mikasa, mirando a Sasha.

Y por fin, Sasha, después de todo, pudo sonreír.

* * *

Christa, después de incluir todas las fuentes de donde había sacado la información para su tarea, guardó su trabajo y lo envió a imprimir en una pequeña impresora la cual les había proporcionado la universidad. Revisó su trabajo y lo guardó en una carpeta para que no se arrugara, después la metió en su mochila y apagó la laptop que Ymir le había prestado.

Volteó a ver a su compañera y ésta se había quedado dormida con la libreta encima y los útiles regados por la cama. Christa pensó que había sido mejor idea que Ymir compartiera el escritorio con ella pero simplemente no quería molestarla y recordó que esa era una de las mayores razones por la cual su compañera se molestaba.

Se dio una ducha rápida y cuando salió vio que Ymir se había despertado y estaba completando su tarea como podía. Después de haber acabado miró a Christa que la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Se te perdió algo?

Era una de las típicas preguntas que hacía Ymir cuando Christa se le quedaba mirando y no hablaba. Ella no entendía si Christa quería que leyera su mente para saber lo que quería o simplemente quería burlarse de ella.

-Estudias arquitectura.- dijo Christa interesada.

-Si.- confirmó Ymir, guardando todo en su mochila.- desde dos semestres atrás, aunque sigo en primer semestre.

Christa se sentó en la cama con Ymir y ésta se hizo a un lado para no sentirse incómoda de tenerla tan cerca. En verdad se preguntaba qué era lo que quería.

-¿Recuerdas ayer cuando me dijiste que continuaríamos con nuestra conversación?

-¿Sobre qué conversación?- preguntó Ymir, desviando la mirada. La verdad era que si lo recordaba pero prefería evadirlo.

-Sobre tus semestres pasados y tu beca deportiva.

-Sigo sin entender por qué quieres hacerme recordar todo eso.- dijo Ymir, molesta.

-Porque si me cuentas lo que pasó yo te contaré sobre mi situación actual.

Ante la oferta, Ymir dejó de ponerse a la defensiva y miró a Christa. Ella en verdad quería saber sobre ella, pero la pregunta era ¿Ymir quería saber sobre Christa? Pensaba que sabía todo de ella, pero no estaba segura, en realidad no sabía si la conocía.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Ymir, suspirando y acomodándose mejor.- pero tu primero.

Christa se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja para ver mejor a Ymir y comenzó a hablar.

-Tengo una beca del 100%.- dijo como si fuera algo malo.

-Felicidades.- comentó Ymir con sarcasmo, pensando que Christa sólo quería presumir.

-Pero no es porque yo lo quiera.- dijo rápido, Christa.

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿Quién no querría tener una beca de un 100%?, digo, tienes todo resuelto.

La rubia miró al suelo.

-Cuando dejé de saber de mis padres, una agencia especial y pequeña en el gobierno comenzó a encargarse de mi educación y necesidades básicas, por lo que no he tenido un hogar fijo en mucho tiempo.- Ymir miró atenta, no sabía si creer lo que Christa estaba diciendo, pero siguió escuchando.- A lo largo de mi vida he tenido que entrar en internados para poder tener un lugar dónde vivir mientras estudio, por eso estoy aquí, y porque fue una beca que no pude rechazar. Al encargado oficial de la agencia le pareció muy buena idea que ellos no tuvieran que encargarse de los pagos de la escuela mientras yo estuviera en la universidad, así que sólo tendrían que pagar por mi alimentación, ropa, emergencias médicas y demás. Se quitaron un gran peso de encima cuando me ofrecieron la beca. Tengo que mantener un buen promedio para mantenerla, es por eso que me tomo muy enserio mis tareas y trabajos escolares.

A Ymir le pareció ilógico lo que decía.

-Pero, estoy segura de que la "agencia especial" tiene los recursos para pagar una escolaridad normal para ti, ¿o me equivoco?, no es obligatoria la beca, cuando quieras la puedes rechazar.- dijo Ymir, Christa la miró con tristeza.

-No es así de fácil, Ymir.

-Yo no podría con eso.- comentó la alta, mirando al techo y rascándose la nuca.- es demasiada presión.

-Es la vida que debe llevar alguien como yo.- dijo Christa y de repente Ymir volteó rápidamente a ella, como si la rubia la hubiera insultado.

-¿Alguien como tú?, ¿a qué te refieres con alguien como tú?- preguntó, realmente esa era la chica que conocía.

-Es complicado.- volvió a decir e Ymir se hartó.

-No entiendo qué quieres decir con "complicado". No sé ni siquiera por qué tenemos esta conversación.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Sólo quería que nos conociéramos mejor.- dijo Christa, tratando de calmar a la alta, y de nuevo se acomodó un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja.

De pronto Ymir se volvió hacia Christa y la miró fijamente. Necesitaba comprobarlo, necesitaba saber si era ella. Christa se alarmó pero se quedó inmóvil, sabiendo que no le haría daño.

-Déjame verte bien.- dijo Ymir y se acercó lentamente a la rubia.

Christa cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía ver tan cerca a alguien sin ponerse nerviosa y deseaba que, fuera lo que fuera que iba a hacer Ymir, lo hiciera rápido.

Ymir inspeccionó su rostro, sus mejillas, su nariz, retiró cabello de su frente para observarla mejor, pero casi nada concordaba, necesitaba ver sus ojos para comprobar si era el mismo azul que había visto muchos años atrás.

-Por favor, si no te molesta, abre tus ojos.- dijo Ymir casi en un susurro.

A Christa le sorprendió por completo la amabilidad con la que le había hablado Ymir y aunque estaba muy confusa por lo que hacía, abrió los ojos.

Ymir creyó que al ver los ojos de su la rubia la harían desfallecer o sorprenderse, incluso gritar, pero no lo hicieron. Soltó a Christa y se encorvó, mirando al suelo, hubiera podido jurar que su respiración estaba más agitada que la de su compañera. Realmente estaba muy confusa y lo que había hecho no la había sacado de sus dudas.

Christa, al notar que Ymir se había alejado, volvió a abrir los ojos y la vio en esa posición. Se preguntaba qué había ocurrido.

-Ymir.- posó su mano sobre la espalda de la castaña.- ¿te encuentras bien?

Ymir se levantó al instante de la cama y miró a Christa, que estaba asustada. Quería soltarlo todo y preguntarle pero sabía que eso la asustaría más y más le valía que en verdad no fuera quien ella creía a estar fingiendo que no la recordaba. Recuperó su respiración normal y se volvió a sentar, esta vez en la cama de Christa.

-Lo siento mucho. Perdón si te he asustado, no era mi intención. Sólo quería comprobar algo.

-Ahora me ha dado más curiosidad.- comentó Christa.

-Olvídalo por favor.- dijo Ymir, evitando la mirada de la rubia para que no le sacara la verdad.

-Lo haré, pero a cambio tendrás que decirme qué ocurrió antes de que yo llegara a esta universidad.

-Te lo contaré mañana.- dijo Ymir, volviéndose a levantar.

Christa se levantó más rápido y la sujetó con fuerza, evitando que se escapara.

-He cumplido con mi parte del trato, es tu turno de hablar, Ymir.

La de pecas se sorprendió de que hubiera una persona capaz de hablarle así sin mostrar miedo, aunque Christa temblaba por dentro.

-Perdí mi beca deportiva.- comenzó por decir, aunque eso Christa ya lo sabía.

-Dime, ¿qué ocurrió?, yo te escucharé.

Ymir sabía que no tenía caso seguir parada ya que cualquier intento de huir, Christa la detendría, así que se sentó en el escritorio y Christa en su propia cama. Así se lograba más comodidad en la habitación.

-Cuando entré en esta escuela estaba muy comprometida con mis calificaciones, en verdad esperaba poder aprovechar la beca que me habían dado pero.- alargó la última palabra, como si tratara de ganar tiempo mientras escogía sus palabras.- me distancie de mis padres por algunas diferencias entre nosotros y perdí toda la iniciativa que tenía. No hablaré más.- dijo, mirando a Christa con firmeza.

La rubia sonrió y esto la puso nerviosa. Pensó que le insistiría en seguir hablando.

-Lo único que quería era conocerte, Ymir, y creo que ya me has contado lo suficiente.

A Ymir le parecía genial la idea de no tener que darle más explicaciones ya que se pondría agresiva si así fuera, prefería dejar las cosas como estaban.

-Y… por lo que te conté… ¿tu opinión de mi es buena o mala?- preguntó, rascándose la nuca.- no es como si me interesara pero…

-Primero dime tu opinión de mí. Prometo no ofenderme.

-No es como si fuera a decirte algo horrible.- dijo Ymir, poniéndose a la defensiva como siempre.

-Con eso me basta.- dijo Christa.- mi opinión de ti es que eres una persona que ha luchado por lo que quiere, sólo que, simplemente, no tiene algo por lo que debe luchar. Estoy muy segura de que algún día lo encontrarás, Ymir.

La alta se puso seria ya que si había razón en el mundo, Christa la había usado en sus palabras. Lo que decía era cierto y eso le molestaba, pero no diría nada, porque le molestaba su realidad y no quería que nadie se enterara.

-Por favor.- dijo Christa, Ymir volteó.- sé mi amiga. Prometo ayudarte a encontrar eso por lo que estás luchando.

Ymir no dejaba de sorprenderse, incluso de ella misma porque no había querido aceptar a casi nadie en su vida, temiendo que le fallaran o que la abandonaran, pero sentía que valía la pena arriesgarse con esa chica.

-De acuerdo.- dijo y extendió la mano para que Christa la apretara, pero en vez de eso, recibió un abrazó fuerte por parte de la pequeña rubia. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no caerse de la silla. Y mientras trataba de quitarse a Christa de encima, se debatía contra su propia mente, intentando no cambiar de opinión. La chica apretaba fuerte.

_-Por favor, Christa, no me falles-_


	9. Chapter 9: Reiner Braun

Capítulo 10: Reiner Braun

Después de un mes de haber entrado al colegio, los universitarios veían pasar sus últimas semanas antes de que comenzaran los exámenes parciales. Algunos se debatían entre comenzar a estudiar o dejarlo para después, otros ya tenían en claro su método de estudio que les había funcionado en pruebas pasadas, muchos preferían comenzar con sus estudios una semana antes de que comenzaran los exámenes pero era casi imposible puesto que los maestros no dejaban de encargar trabajos pesados y tareas.

Si Connie, un chico problemático que compartía algunas clases con Christa, hubiera tenido más cabello en ese momento seguro se lo hubiera arrancado o se le hubiera caído por el estrés. Todos sabían que al entrar a la universidad todo sería diferente: las cosas subirían de nivel de dificultad, habría más responsabilidades y si los que tenían una beca por promedio, si querían mantenerla, tenían que trabajar muy duro y seguir siendo buenos estudiantes. Por eso Christa siempre ponía atención a lo que el profesor _Oluo Bozado_ dijera, aunque no todo lo que dijera fuera coherente. La mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba elogiándose por haber sido uno de los mejores estudiantes en su adolescencia y se comparaba con sus alumnos que, por supuesto, no cumplían mucho con sus expectativas.

Jean y Eren, dos chicos de la clase de matemáticas, no dejaban de insultarse el uno al otro y eso causaba que el maestro se enfureciera e interrumpiera la clase para reportarlos. Christa no deseaba perder nada de tiempo ya que quería aprender más de lo posible para obtener buenas notas. Mientras el profesor trataba con estudiantes ruidosos fuera del salón, Reiner, el ayudante becado de Bozado, se ocupaba de mantener la calma en el aula.

-No puedes ni controlarte a ti mismo, no sé cómo esperas controlar a todo un salón de adolescentes.- insultó Annie.

Había cosas que Christa había aprendido durante su estadía en el internado: una era que Reiner y Annie eran hermanos, y otra: que no se llevaban muy bien. Cada vez que los veía o escuchaba pelear, Christa sentía el ambiente de tensión rondando por el aula pero todos sabían que no llegarían a más que unas cuantas palabras de odio.

Reiner era alto y robusto, asistía al gimnasio por diversión según le había contado a Christa, y cuando ella le dijo que le parecía un chico muy fuerte Reiner se sonrojo, por lo que su hermana miró con curiosidad la escena. A Christa realmente no le molestó pero prefirió alejarse un poco para no meterse en problemas.

Annie era una chica no muy común. Nunca, nadie, la había visto sonreír y muchos se preguntaban si se vería siniestra riendo o haciendo cosas que las otras chicas hacían, como vestirse más femenina, soltarse el cabello o por lo menos ser más amable con las personas. Ella entrenaba en el equipo de artes marciales de la escuela y por lo que Christa había escuchado, era muy buena eso.

Eren, el chico que tenía una hermana llamada Mikasa-compañera de Sasha-, había logrado entrar por fin al equipo con la ilusión y meta de ser el mejor en la clase, pero Annie había llegado primero y había reclamado el puesto antes que él. En las batallas de entrenamiento Annie dejaba a sus oponentes tirados en el suelo o en una posición que los ridiculizara frente a todos. Después de que derrotaba a Eren, todos se esperaban que él comenzara a llorar ya que era muy impertinente y orgulloso, pero su hermana Mikasa siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo y primero, ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.

El maestro aún no volvía y Reiner comenzaba a enfadarse porque los alumnos no le hacían tanto caso como a un profesor, les repetía que guardaran silencio pero sólo unos cuantos lo obedecían. Christa se preguntó qué clase de trabajo le pondrían a hacer si ella también tuviera que cumplir con un servicio becario y prefirió quedar como estaba ya que no quería estar en la posición de Reiner, y aunque le daba un poco risa el ver cómo el rubio se salía de sus casillas y se convertía en un alumno más, quería darle fin a ese barullo.

Mina, la chica de cabello negro y coletas que se sentaba alado de ella, la miró nerviosa y se acercó a ella.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó con la intención de ayudar.

-No nada, es sólo que me molesta un poco que no nuestro salón sea tan desordenado y Reiner sea quien tenga que pagar por los platos rotos después.

-Si.- dijo Mina un poco avergonzada ya que ella también se daba el lujo traer problemas.- el profesor puede ser muy duro con Reiner pero así es con todos, no pasará nada.

Christa apenas escuchó lo que Mina le había dicho ya que en los pupitres de atrás había comenzado una guerra de bolas de papel y estaba casi segura de que Connie la había empezado.

-¡Oigan! ¡Dejen eso y siéntense en sus lugares antes de que el profesor vuelva!- ordenó Reiner con más miedo que autoridad.

Los chicos no pararon y cuando un papel le dio en la cara a Armin-el mejor amigo de Eren- él también se unió al juego, animándolos a todos a seguir.

Christa tuvo que cubrir su cabeza con su cuaderno para que los papeles no se le enredaran en el cabello, Annie se levantó de su asiento y se fue a la esquina del salón para no formar parte del asunto. Reiner hacía lo que podía para calmar a los estudiantes y Mina miraba a Christa preocupada.

_¿Qué pasaba si el maestro entraba al salón? ¿Los iban a castigar a todos? Ella no tenía la culpa y eso ya se había salido de control._

Christa bajó el cuaderno y lo apretó fuerte, sintiendo ansiedad. Mina temía que en cualquier momento ella fuera a explotar.

-Por favor, guarden silencio.- dijo Christa, cerrando los ojos, temiendo que se enojaran con ella por haber interrumpido la diversión.

Sin embargo nadie se dio cuenta a excepción de Reiner y Mina.

El rubio se quedó sorprendido de que alguien más que él intentara poner orden en el salón, caminó rápidamente hacia Christa y se olvidó de los latosos.

-No tienes que hacerlo.- dijo y apretó el brazo de Christa para que ésta abriera los ojos y lo viera.- por favor no gastes tus energías en estos malcriados, si te molesta, pondré orden de inmediato.

Christa sintió vergüenza al saber que nadie la había escuchado y de que Reiner se hubiera preocupado por ella.

-¡SILENCIO!

Todos escucharon el grito desesperado de Reiner e interrumpieron el juego, las chicas incluso sintieron un poco de temor al saber que un sujeto tan fuerte les había gritado con enojo. Annie arqueó una ceja ya que seguramente le había sorprendido tal escena.

-Antes de que se sienten comiencen a limpiar este basurero o hablaré con Erwin sobre "ciertos alumnos mal portados".- agregó Reiner y Connie supo que por "ciertos alumnos mal portados" podría estar refiriéndose sólo a él y no quería problemas con el director Erwin, no al menos en su primer semestre.

Sorprendentemente todos comenzaron a recoger los papeles que se habían lanzado.

Christa se levantó del pupitre y se agachó para levantar una bola de papel que anteriormente le habían arrojado y que había rebotado contra su casco "su cuaderno de matemáticas". Cuando el papel estuvo a punto de tocar sus dedos, sintió cómo las manos rudas de Reiner le impedían hacerlo.

-Tu no hiciste nada.- dijo el rubio después de recoger lo que había debajo del pupitre.- no sería justo si tú también tuvieras que limpiar lo que hicieron.

-No importa.- dijo Christa, tratando de sonreír para no hacer la situación incómoda.- lo mejor será recoger todo antes de que el profesor vuelva.

Reiner le sonrió de vuelta y juntos comenzaron a limpiar. Connie, de mala gana tuvo que ir por el bote de basura de afuera para deshacerse de todos los papeles desperdiciados.

Cuando la clase acabó, todos se marcharon a sus respectivos salones, aun con la culpa en sus rostros.

Al bajar, Reiner pudo ver a su amigo Bertholdt caminando hacia él para saludarlo y también a su hermana, que de mala manera lo recibió después de tanto escándalo en su clase pasada. Después de que Annie se marchara, él y Bertholdt se dirigieron a sus dormitorios para tomar su ropa de gimnasio.

-¿Cómo ha sido la clase? ¿Hubo mucho problema con los nuevos?- preguntó el chico alto con el afán de molestar a su amigo, pero en lugar de eso lo vio sonreír.

-Nunca he tenido una mejor mañana de servicio becario Berth.- comentó el Rubio con alegría y siguió caminando mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Bertholdt no pudo entender muy bien a lo que se refería y antes de que lo dejara atrás, fue a perseguirlo para que le contara qué había sucedido.

* * *

**Este es un capítulo intermedio, si se le puede llamar así, por lo que no es muy largo. Todavía está en proceso el siguiente así que decidí subir este para no estar ausente tanto tiempo. Espero les haya gustado, comentar por favor, ayudaría mucho. **

**Gracias por leer. **


	10. Chapter 10: Conversaciones vagas

Capítulo 10: Conversaciones vagas

Christa ha estado un largo tiempo en la computadora, tecleando, moviendo sus ojos rápidamente al leer y susurrando cosas que seguramente le servirían para terminar su proyecto. Mientras tanto Ymir, recostada en su cama y apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano, la observa.

Observa lo concentrada que está y teme que si le habla ella no se percatara de su existencia. Mira su cabello rubio y ve lo desordenado que se ha puesto luego de salir al campus con un clima ventoso. Ríe por dentro pero no hace ningún movimiento físico, tan sólo la observa, parpadea y vuelve a concentrar su vista en ella. De alguna manera le recuerda a sí misma unos años atrás cuando era una chica estudiosa y dedicada, tecleando en la misma portátil que ahora está en manos de Christa.

Ymir sabe que los exámenes se acercan y es por eso que la actitud de su compañera de cuarto ha cambiado los últimos días. Se preguntaba cómo sería Christa si ella no contara con una beca de tanta magnitud, si seguiría siendo una nerd que pasa todo su día haciendo labores escolares. Recuerda los días en los que no había tanto estrés en el aire y tenían más tiempos libres, en donde Christa la persuadía de charlar con ella y trataban de caerse bien al paso de los días. Después de que las clases terminaban, la rubia la arrastraba a ir a comer algo con Sasha, la amiga de Christa. ¿Era posible que una persona pudiera cambiar tanto de un momento a otro?

* * *

_-¿Ya hiciste tu tarea Ymir?_

_La alta volteó de manera confundida ante la pregunta de la rubia.- ¿Disculpa?_

_-Sólo preguntaba si ya habías hecho tu tarea antes de que te vayas a entrenar.-comentó la menor mientras abría el paquete de una barrita de cereal._

_-¿Acaso eres mi madre o algo parecido?-preguntó Ymir sarcásticamente y la rubia rio por debajo, a ella no le pareció muy gracioso._

_-Sólo digo que si quieres graduarte alguna vez al menos deberías hacer tu tarea, hay que hacer un esfuerzo por lograr las cosas que queremos, Ymir._

_Tal discurso motivacional no había funcionado muy bien con la castaña ya que seguía confundida. Esas cosas nunca funcionaban en ella. _

_-Y quién dice que quiero graduarme.- dijo, despreocupadamente mientras masajeaba su nuca y miraba hacia otro lado._

_No escuchó la respuesta de Christa después de varios segundos y eso la hizo voltear hacia ella. Ahora estaba en una posición diferente, al menos su mente lo estaba. La miraba con esa típica mirada que utilizaba para pensar en silencio, cuando hacía eso se tomaba su tiempo. Ymir se preguntaba que había estado pensando sobre ella después de su comentario. _

_Podría decirse que a Ymir no le importaba mucho la opinión de los demás pero "diablos, ¿qué estaba pensando la rubia sobre ella en esos momentos?"_

_-Mira.- añadió Ymir mientras se rascaba la cabeza y eso hizo que Christa saliera de sus pensamientos. Esto satisfizo a Ymir de alguna manera.- no es como si quisiera vivir en la escuela todo el tiempo, de hecho pienso graduarme algún día pero-_

_-¿Pero?- Christa intentó que Ymir terminara de hablar pero en vez de eso, la de pecas tomó sus cosas y se marchó a su entrenamiento._

* * *

Pasaban los minutos y la chica no despegaba su vista de la pantalla, a veces tomaba apuntes en una libreta y volvía a lo suyo, Ymir estaba comenzando a hartarse. ¿Dónde estaba esa voz molesta que siempre la obligaba a hacer sus deberes? En esos momentos Ymir se encontraba haciendo nada y Christa no le estaba reclamando por ello. ¿Dónde estaban esas tontas preguntas que le hacían recordar más sobre ella misma cuando la menor intentaba conocerla mejor? ¿Dónde estaba esa sonrisa? ¿Dónde estaban esos ojos azules que siempre andaban curioseando por ahí y mirándola de forma amable y divertida? ¿Dónde estaba Christa en este momento?

No podía creer que en silencio se formulara tantas preguntas ilógicas que le parecían un desperdicio de tiempo.

* * *

_-Tu amiga aún sigue teniéndome miedo, ¿no es así?- manifestó Ymir al llegar a la habitación después de haber tenido una cena algo incómoda con la mejor amiga de Christa. _

_-¿Quién, Sasha?- preguntó la rubia mientras se sentaba en su cama._

_-¿No es ese su nombre?- contestó Ymir._

_-Pues, realmente no creo que te tenga miedo.- replicó la menor un poco confundida.- aunque tú no pones mucho de tu parte cuando hablas con ella._

_-¿Ahora es mi culpa?-preguntó Ymir tratando de no sonar como si se lo tomara en serio. La verdad era que a la chica de pecas no le importaba mucho la opinión de Sasha y tampoco cómo debía ser su comportamiento con ella, no era como si ella tratara de caerle bien a todo el mundo o como si estuviera obligada a hacerlo._

_-Es culpa de las dos.- arguyó Christa. Ymir levantó una ceja, era mejor que la rubia se explicara rápido.- quiero decir que ninguna de las dos hace un esfuerzo por caerse bien o hablar normalmente, es como si hubiera algo que se los impidiera._

_-No es como si me interesara lo que piense tu amiga de mí pero seguramente tiene muchas ideas rondando por su cabeza temiendo que en cualquier momento yo pudiera hacerle algún daño.- argumentó Ymir a manera de chiste pero al ver que Christa se lo había tomado en serio la mayor se apresuró a hablar.- ¿Tú piensas que podría hacerle algún daño a Sasha?- preguntó sintiéndose un poco ofendida._

_-Claro que no.- respondió la rubia.- es sólo que Sasha sí lo piensa, y ese es el problema._

_-No entiendo por qué cree eso, digo, sé que no tengo mucha fama de buena alumna en esta escuela pero… - _

_En ese momento el nombre de Marco Bodt recorrió por su mente. Se recordó a sí misma, respirando agitadamente mientras todos a su alrededor daban especial atención al chico que se hallaba desplomado en la pista de carreras. Recordaba cómo el joven asustado hacia fuertes intentos por atraer aire por su boca sin poder lograrlo. Recordaba cómo estaba envuelto en sudor y cómo el entrenador Shadis había apartado a todos los alumnos para atender al chico, pero sobre todo recordaba las miradas. Esas miradas que la culpaban con el sólo hecho de que Ymir se quedara inmóvil y los mirara devuelta. Y aunque no había sido su culpa, al menos por un momento se creyó a sí misma la causante del accidente y estaba segura de haber oído a alguien que se lo había afirmado a gritos, no sabía quién era pero la estaba haciendo sentir de lo peor en el mundo._

_Una de esas miradas se encontraba ahora en el rostro de Sasha Braus. _

_-¿Algún problema?- preguntó Christa sacándola de sus pensamientos._

_Ymir subió la vista para encontrar sus ojos con la figura pequeña de Christa._

_-Tú eres el problema._

* * *

Temía que si hablaba Christa podría desconcentrarse y reprocharle por ello, tenía tantas ganas de salir y dejarla a solas como tal vez creía que era lo mejor pero simplemente se quedaba recostada en su cama, mirándola. No podía esperar a que los exámenes acabaran para terminar con la tortura de que "la enana" estuviera tanto tiempo en la habitación haciendo sus deberes y ella pudiera hacer otras cosas más que mirarla trabajar. _"Maldita sea, eso no es verdad"_

Finalmente le costó mucho trabajo pero lo entendió aunque no lo aceptó del todo: quería que Christa se levantara de su asiento y la molestara con sus tontas preguntas, que le reprochara sobre su haraganía, que la obligara a salir o que simplemente le hablara. Ya habían pasado días que había sido lo mismo y ella necesitaba escuchar a alguien más que a los profesores y a los alumnos que nunca le cayeron bien, necesitaba escucharla a ella. Necesitaba su voz de fondo, como la televisión encendida cuando alguien duerme y le ayuda a calmarse, la voz de Christa era lo que ayudaba a Ymir a calmarse. Era eso o simplemente estaba muy aburrida.

-Estoy aburrida.- la frase se escapó de sus labios inconscientemente, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de ello.

Christa la había escuchado, por su puesto, pero había actuado como si no lo hubiera hecho y eso a Ymir no le agradó del todo. Si quería salir del aburrimiento y lograr que su compañera hablara necesitaba hablarle primero, pero directamente y por muchas horas lo evitó. Pero ya era demasiado. Necesitaba que la rubia se despegara de ahí y le prestara atención, eso era lo que quería, anhelaba la atención de Christa.

* * *

_-¿Pasarás todo el día jugando con tus muñecas o sólo quieres que me vaya?- preguntó la niña de pecas, sintiendo mucha picazón con el roce del pasto debajo de ella. _

_Meses anteriores estuviera en el interior de su casa, viendo la televisión o comiendo chucherías en su cama mientras dibujaba pero ahora que las cosas habían cambiado tan drásticamente, sólo podía jugar afuera, era lo que tenía que hacer para poder jugar con su pequeña vecina. _

_Realmente hubiera considerado que era demasiado pequeña e inmadura –pensando que ella no lo era- para jugar y platicar con ella pero, aunque sonara algo egoísta, era lo que había en el vecindario para poder entretenerse. La experiencia nueva de tener un vecino no la había experimentado en su vida antes. Se podía decir que sus padres habían escogido un lugar muy desolado para vivir. El lugar era seguro, su hogar era algo mediano en comparación a la casa vecina, que por cierto había estado deshabitada por mucho tiempo. Tal vez sus padres habían ocupado el terreno por esa misma razón, el silencio era lo que más les gustaba. Todo cambio cuando recibieron la noticia de que alguien había sido lo suficientemente adinerado para comprar la mansión de alado y vivir ahí. La hija del matrimonio no se enteró de tal evento hasta que la familia se hubo instalado casi completamente. El sonido del vidrio quebrándose fue lo que llamó su atención e hizo que mirara desde la ventana del segundo piso. Uno de los empleados de mudanzas había dejado caer un espejo de peinador en las narices del nuevo dueño. Lo que paso después hubiera deseado tal vez nunca haber visto. _

_-No creo que tengan hijos.- comentó el hombre de pecas y cabello castaño mientras daba un sorbo a la cuchara con sopa de tomate. La niña se había visto obligada a terminarla toda antes de volver a subir a su habitación.- no con ese carácter._

_-No he visto que trajeran a ningún niño consigo.- respondió su mujer mientras se servía un poco más de vino en su copa. _

_Pero si había un hijo, más bien una hija, y a la niña de nueve años no le tomó mucho tiempo descubrirlo, ya que había salido a jugar con unas muñecas, delante de la fachada de la casa vecina._

_-¿Seguirás ignorándome?, porque me iré si lo sigues haciendo.- reiteró la niña mayor, a punto de levantarse._

_-Quédate.- dijo la dulce voz de una niña pequeña, estirando la manga de su playera, obligándola a volverse a sentar.- si no te quedas te pegaré. _

_-¿Me pegarás?- preguntó la mayor, burlándose de su comentario. _

_-Sí._

_-Pues entonces deja de jugar con eso y préstame atención de una buena vez._

* * *

-Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando.- trató de iniciar la conversación pero la otra chica siguió mirando al monitor.- ¿No quieres ir a… no se-. la simple pregunta la estaba poniendo nerviosa-. a hacer algo?, no puedes estar toda la noche ahí.

Y como si la voz de Ymir hiciera algún terrorífico efecto en la rubia, ésta respondió con la voz totalmente quebrada, en un intento totalmente absurdo por mostrarse normal.

-Si estás tan aburrida ¿por qué no sales un rato?, pudiste haberte ido hace horas.

Ymir tenía que contraatacar de una manera en la que la rubia le explicara lo que pasaba.

-Sí, de hecho lo pensé un montón de veces, me hubiera ido hace horas pero de alguna manera sigo aquí y creo que deberías apreciar eso.-la menor no respondió, quizá había tomado la crítica muy enserio.- ¿por qué no volteas a verme?

Al escuchar a Ymir levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia ella, Christa se retorció en un escalofrío y trató de no salir huyendo con tal de no mirarla a los ojos, no en esa situación. Pudo esperar a que Ymir la obligara a verla y le reclamara por no haberle respondido antes pero en vez de eso sintió los largos dedos de Ymir acomodando su cabello que seguramente era un desastre.

* * *

_-El clima está muy ventoso hoy, ¿verdad?- mencionó Sasha mientras caminaba alado de Christa hacia la cafetería._

_-Sí, supongo que estará así por unos días antes de que comience a bajar la temperatura.-comentó la de menor estatura. _

_-No puedo esperar a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos cuando llegue el frío.-añadió la castaña mientras babeaba de tan sólo imaginárselo._

_-Dudo mucho que den algo así aquí.- replicó Christa.- tendrás que esperar a las vacaciones._

_-Creo que falta mucho para eso.- aseveró Sasha, tratando de imaginarse a sí misma, sentada alado de un árbol de navidad, tomando su amada y angelical taza de chocolate caliente, preparada especialmente por su madre. Después trató de imaginar a Christa en sus vacaciones pero realmente no sabía lo que la rubia haría una vez que salieran, no sabía a dónde iría o con quién estaría en las festividades de invierno.- oye, Christa.- habló Sasha, obteniendo la atención de la rubia.- ¿Qué harás en tus vacaciones?_

_Como si la voz de Sasha hubiera causado una tormenta, el viento sopló fuerte, haciendo que el cabello le estorbara en la cara, aunque lo tenía amarrado en una coleta. Miró a la rubia pero ésta no había avanzado y se había quedado unos pasos atrás, mirando hacia la nada._

_-Christa-_

* * *

-¿Qué pasa?- fue la voz cálida de Ymir y su mano acomodando su cabello la que la obligó a relajarse. Fue como si sus problemas se hubieran ido por un instante, y ese instante siguió cuando Ymir volvió a hablar.- ¿Hay algo que no entiendas?

Y precisamente ese había sido el problema, sus intentos desesperados por acabar el proyecto en una sola noche la habían hecho cerrar su mente y no había podido entender algo que quizá en otro momento le habría parecido de lo más simple.

-¿Es algo que yo te pueda explicar o prefieres entenderlo por tu cuenta?- preguntó amablemente Ymir, algo que desconcertó mucho a la menor.- mira, que no haya cursado muy bien mis materias no significa que sea estúpida, tal vez pueda entenderlo.

-No es eso.- replicó rápidamente Christa, esta vez con voz más calmada, algo que Ymir había querido lograr.- ¿por qué quieres ayudarme? Esa era mi inquietud, no creo que seas tonta Ymir, eres capaz de muchas cosas pero… no entiendo por qué quieres involucrarte en mis tareas.

-Sólo en esta, no planeo gastar mi tiempo en todos tus proyectos enana.- respondió la castaña de una manera juguetona, algo que hacía las cosas normales en el ambiente.- pero primero hay que salir a comer algo, me muero de hambre.

-Por un momento creí que había oído hablar a Sasha.- comentó Christa, sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo tienes que entregar tu proyecto?- preguntó Ymir, tratando de sonar despreocupada.

-En un par de días.- respondió la rubia, sintiéndose un poco apurada.

-¿Crees que puedas continuar mañana?, te ayudaré en lo que necesites, sólo… enserio necesitas descansar, deberías verte en un espejo si no me crees al decirte que te ves fatal.- dijo Ymir mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, miró a Christa ir corriendo en busca de un espejo, realmente se tomaba muy enserio las cosas.- Bromeo.- se apresuró a agregar.- sólo se te notan los ojos un tanto cansados, necesitas dormir.

-No sé si pueda dormir con tanto estrés.- replicó Christa, sobándose un poco el cuello.

-¿Quieres que te de un masaje o algo parecido?- preguntó la más alta, divirtiéndose con el rubor que formaba parte de las mejillas de Christa al haber escuchado su broma. Rio casi a carcajadas y rodeó a Christa por la nuca.- Cuando esto de los exámenes termine, cásate conmigo.- añadió para después seguir riendo, tratando de confirmar que sólo había sido una broma.

* * *

_-La verdad es que no planeo hacer nada.- respondió tratando de mirar a Sasha a los ojos tratando de mantenerse en una posición la cual no la preocupaba, pero eso empeoraba las cosas.- pero, tengo que arreglar unas cosas para conseguir un lugar donde quedarme en las vacaciones y después volver al colegio, supongo que no puedo quedarme aquí toda la vida.- trató de bromear, pero Sasha estaba atónita._

_-Estás loca si crees que dejaré a mi pequeña diosa pasar una navidad más sola en quién sabe dónde, con Dios sabe quiénes.- a Christa no le agradaba cuando Sasha utilizaba el término de "diosa" en ella ya que no se creía para nada a sí misma como tal, pero ese no era el momento de reclamarle nada.- vendrás en las vacaciones conmigo, conocerás a mi madre y tomaremos chocolate caliente con malvaviscos quieras o no._

_-No tienes que hacerlo sonar como una orden, arruina el momento.- arguyó la menor, al mismo tiempo sintiéndose alagada por la invitación. _

_-Pues lo es, y no quiero volver a oírte hablar así, sabes que en mi casa siempre habrá un espacio para ti, incluso aunque yo deje de seguir viviendo ahí._

_-No exageres.- contestó Christa, dando un suave golpe en el brazo de la castaña.- iré pero no me hagas quedarme con tu casa._

_-¿Qué tiene de malo mi casa?- preguntó Sasha, tratando de seguirle el paso a la rubia que se había adelantado._

_-Nada, ni siquiera sé cómo es._

_-Es por eso que debes ir._

* * *

Un gran regalo de navidad para mí sería que comentaran por favor, me ayudaría a seguir escribiendo. Acepto críticas y sugerencias, gracias por leer.

-Felices fiestas-


End file.
